The Runaway Princess
by MoonFee
Summary: That happens when the Moon Kingdom is attacked by an evil force, sending Princess Serenity and Minako, the leader of the Senshi, with her to Earth? While at Earth, the king and queen are holding a ball for all princesses of Earth so Prince Endymion can ch
1. Chapter 1

**The Runaway Princess**

**By: MoonFee**

**Chapter 1**

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N: **

_Italicized_ words indicate thoughts.

Text size helps give off the tone of the voice. Smaller text means smaller voice and vice versa.

text This shows an action that can't be seen.

**On the moon:**

_It's such a beautiful night… why do I always have to spend these lovely nights at boring masquerades. Gosh! I just hate them! "Princess, may I have the honor of one dance?" "Princess, your beauty is radiating tonight." All they ever want is a chance at marriage so they can share the power that would come of it. Blasted princes! What about my feelings?_

"Princess Serenity? Oh, where has she gone off?… Serena!?"

_Why wont they leave me be? I am sick and tired of all this damn courting._

As Serenity thought to herself, her gaze drifted towards Earth. _It's such a beautiful planet. How can so much "evil," as everyone puts it, come from such a beautiful place? I don't believe a word of it. Actually, after hearing about their oh-so-wonderful Prince Endymion, I don't have a hard time believing the race of their planet to be vile. He thinks just because he's a prince he can sleep around with anyone he chooses! And, everyone says I'm the pig! But, the planet is beautiful. I doubt anything as beautiful exists. What I wouldn't give to visit it. I probably should head back before the royal guard starts looking for me._

"Serenity! Sereeena!! Where are you!?!"

_Ah, the simple life. So much for the royal guard looking for me. _"Minako, I'm coming!" _Stupid royal guard…_

"There you are! I've been looking for you forever! You just left the party without any warning. Your mother was beginning to worry. Don't do that!"

"I know. You know I hate these things. All those princes want is the power that will come with marrying me." _Why is it that every time she gets that little smile on her face, like she knows something, she does? _"What are you thinking?" Serena asked with the raise of her left eyebrow.

"You should know, it isn't just the power that they will get when marrying you that makes them want to marry you. It's…"

"I know what your getting at! Like I have the body of a goddess or…"

"You know you do! Serena, your beautiful and you know it!" wiggles eyebrows "Get in there and show those men what they can't have! Besides, it's not like you have to marry one of them." winks

They both burst out laughing and walked back to the ballroom to continue being host and dancing with every prince possible. Little did they know that out in space, near the moon, someone was plotting to ruin their night. Hell, their entire lives. Queen Daeva of Antropas, a planet just outside the solar system, was planning on her takeover of the moon. She didn't see why one family should hold the power to do whatever they wanted to the universe. She wanted a little of that power for herself and knew the best way to get it was by destroying the moon kingdom and everyone with it. But, she also knew that if Queen Selenity died, the Imperial Silver Crystal would, too. The only way to get it was by getting Selenity to give it to her. What better way to get Selenity to give it to her than by making her choose between her people and daughter or the crystal? First things first, she knew she must destroy the royal senshi to get to the princess. That was going to be a bitch, but she knew she could do it.

**After the masquerade:  
**

"By the name of Selene! Did you have to walk away from Prince Saahir in the middle of the dance, Serena!?!" Fumed an upset Raye.

"Actually, it… was… very… funny!" Said Minako through giggles.

"He looks rather like my old boyfriend." Anime style fall over

"Lita, why do you always say that? Really Serena, why did you walk away from him? It was an extremely rude thing to do to him? What do you want the other kingdoms to think of the Moon," said the ever-calm Amy.

"If you really must know, he was telling me that…" Serena never finished that sentence because before she could, the ground shook and they were all thrown to the ground.

"SAVE THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS!!!" They heard the shout from far off.

"What the hell?!" fumed Raye while getting up with everyone. "Serena no!!" It was too late. Serena had already dashed off to see what was going on and what she could do to help, before the senshi could stop her.

"I don't think she realizes that when they say 'save the princess' they are talking about her," mumbled Lita as they ran off after her. By instinct, they knew Serena was going to the guest hall, where her mother would be until every last single guest was gone, including the servants. They were not prepared for what they saw they got there.

There were bodies lying everywhere, mutilated by whoever or whatever was after the queen and princess. A voice made the senshi snap around.

"How nice of you to join us dear _senshi_." The way she accented senshi made them feel humiliated, like they had failed because behind her lay their princess, unconscious.

"Who are you and what do you want with our princess!?" Yelled a very menacing looking Raye.

"Me? I am Queen Daeva from Antropas. What makes you think I want the princess? I only want the crystal, which her mother has. I told her to give it to me, but she refused. I think she will change her mind after I kill the unbeatable senshi. If not, then I will kill her daughter."

While Daeva was rambling on about who she was and what she wanted, Queen Selenity telepathed to Minako to take Serenity to Earth when she got the chance. _Why would she want me to take Serenity to Earth? The planet is a vile one. I guess I have to since it is the queen's orders. But, why Earth?_ By time she got done thinking to herself, everyone else was transformed. She gave a quick nod of her head, and they were off. Sailors Mercury, Mars and Jupiter held off Daeva while Queen Selenity and Minako ran to Princess Serenity's side.

"You know what to do Minako. Don't let me down." Those were Queen Selenity's last words to Minako before she sent them away. The last thing Minako saw before passing out from the amount of power required to teleport herself and the princess, was Queen Selenity turn to face Daeva and three dead scouts.

**On Earth:**

When she woke up, she wondered what was wrong with her face. It was puffy, wet, and it stung. It was then she realized why. _They were dead, lying in their own blood. They died trying to save Serena, no us. It's all my fault. They should be here not me. I am the leader of the senshi. It is my job to watch over all of them. What I am going to tell Serena when she wakes up? Speaking of Serena, where is she?_

"Mmmmph… where, where are we… WHAT HAPPENED!?!" Serenity shouted out as she composed herself and remembered the battle. "Minako, what… what happened?"

"I don't know. Queen Selenity sent us here, to Earth. I am just as clueless as you are. All I know is that that Daeva chick wanted the Imperial Silver Crystal." Minako explained. _Dear God, Serenity has the crystal, not her mother. I hope Daeva doesn't expect us to be here. I will tell Serena the rest later, when we have figured out what we are going to do. _

"We're on Earth?" Serena said it more to herself. She started thinking about all those times she would have rather been here than on the Moon. Now that she got her wish, she suddenly didn't want it anymore. "Minako, I want to go home."

She knew this was not an option, "I am sorry, Serena, but that is the last place we can go. Someone will come for us when it is safe to go back to the Moon. You do realize that Earth's people aren't too fond of the Moon. It will be very obvious to them that we are not from Earth, dressed as we are and with that crescent on your forehead, Serenity. And… biting her lip I can't call you Serenity or Serena anymore. It would be a dead give-a-way. I know! I'll call you Usagi!"

"Oh no, not that again. You guys called me that throughout my entire childhood. I will tell you for the last time, my name is not RABBIT!" _Stupid nicknames. Why can't people be nice to their princess? I don't care what she says, I'll go by Ser..e.....na. I hate it when she is right!_ "Fine! Call me Usagi. But all the same, you will now go my Mina. See how nice I am. I give you the nickname you like to be called." sticks tongue out They both laughed, although it was a forced laughter.

"Are you going to change us or not? I know you have the Luna pen you. You always have it with you. The only thing you need to change about me are my symbol, recognizing me as the senshi from Venus. People might wonder. And as for you: your hair, your crescent, and yes, I mean both color and style of your hair. Your buns will for sure tell anyone you are Moon royalty. Don't give me that look." _It will be nice to see her without those buns for a while. They look weird._

"How's this?"

"Blond suits you perfectly." _In more than one way.  _"Now, put the pen away before someone finds us."

"I know. I'm not stupid you know. What did you mean that 'Blond suits you perfectly, in more than one way?' You forget, I can read minds."

"Do I really have to t…"

"Ladies, what are you doing out here?" A stern strange voice called.

A/N: Yay for finishing the prologue! It's not as bad as it could be, but I wanted to get something up. I really won't continue writing unless I get several reviews, just to know that people are reading. Honestly, what is the point of me writing if no one is reading? So if you read it, please, just one little review saying "Hey, I read it and will wait for the next chapter. Write on!" Hell, that last sentence would be enough, "Hi" would be enough. Just something to know that I am writing for a purpose. Thanks.

MoonFee


	2. Chapter 2

**The Runaway Princess**

**By: MoonFee**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**On Earth:**

"Ladies, what are you doing out here?" A stern strange voice called.

"Ummm…" Usagi couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Well?" The lady asked.

"We were…we're lost!" Explained Mina, hoping that would make everything better.

She thinks that saying 'we're lost' will cure everything? What an idiot. I can't believe that she is the captain of my senshi.

"Well, my dear princess, it is very easy to get lost in the castle's gardens, but please, next time watch where you go and don't come out here at dark. People will think you are up to nothing, trying to get the prince's attention or something. Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aspasia. I am the king's official welcomer. Allow me to take you to your rooms." Said Aspasia.

While Aspasia was carrying on, Serena thought to herself in shock, _She… she knows we're princesses? What does she mean the castle gardens? Trying to get the prince's attention? Who would want to? A welcomer? We don't have any rooms. How are we going to get out of this one?_

"I'm sorry Lady Aspasia…" started Mina.

"No. Just Aspasia. I am certainly no lady." Corrected Aspasia.

"I'm sorry, Aspasia. We w-we just got here. We don't have any rooms yet. Exactly what are we supposed to do anyway?" Asked Mina, with hopes of finding out something that the lady was talking about.

What does she mean, 'we just got here.'? I'll have her head! Not really, but. I hope she knows what she is doing. I'm gonna kill you Mina!

"Didn't you hear? Well, of course you heard, otherwise you wouldn't be here. The king is holding an extended ball, to help young Prince Endymion choose his wife. All of you princesses of our planet were invited. I just hope the dear finds someone he likes more than just for… Oh!! I said too much. Please let me show you to your rooms." Said Aspasia bashfully.

A ball, I bet it will be splendid. This may be exactly what Usagi will need. I can't believe she agreed to let me call her that.

"Oh, and before I forget and outdo myself, what are your names, and which kingdoms do you represent?"

"Oh, my name is Princess Mina, and that is my sister Princess Usagi. We are from the umm, the um…" _Shit! I just blew it!_

"We are from the Lunessa kingdom. It is a series of small islands out in the middle of the ocean. We weren't invited, but our neighbors were and we wanted a chance to get away from the island where everything we did was chosen for us. Our father said that if either one of us married the prince, the other wouldn't have to marry the prince of one of our neighboring islands. We despise the men our father has us betrothed to. Anyone has got to be better than them. We hoped that since so many people were invited, that the prince wouldn't notice there are two extra people." Said Usagi, shocking herself. _Where did I come up with that ability to lie so easy? I can't believe I am going along with this? What am I doing!? Damn you Daeva! Why couldn't you leave us alone!_

"Well… such I am a sympathetic person, I will just put you two on the list without anyone knowing, and say you were there all this time. I must say your reason for being here is sure better than the other princesses. They just want to marry him for his looks and his power."

_That sounds familiar_. Thought Usagi.

"Well, let me go and find you two rooms. Any preferences?"

"Just one. Can the rooms be joined? We are sisters." Asked Mina.

"No problem at all." Said Aspasia, and they were off. _Poor ladies. I want one of them to marry the prince because they won't have to marry whoever they are supposed to. And yet, I don't want them to marry him, because he is such a womanizer. Poor princesses. Am I glad I'm just an official welcomer._

**In their rooms:**

"Now ladies, if there is anything I can get you, don't be afraid to ask? Is there anything before I go?" questioned Aspasia.

"Well, as you can tell, we aren't in the most decent state. On our way here, someone mugged us and stole all of our clothing and jewelry. If you could send us up some dresses and tell us where a fine jeweler is, that would be all. Oh… blushing we need nightgowns." Explained Mina.

"No problem. I will have a maid bring up two nightgowns. Oh, and before I forget. Breakfast is at 9:00. Please don't be late. The prince hates it. He has to be the last one to show up everywhere he goes. That should do it. Have a nice day." When Aspasia was done, she left the two alone.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Mina.

"I'm more concerned about what the heck is going on. I'll be damned if I am going to try and gain the 'love' of some pig of a prince and marry him!"

"You don't even know anything about him, how can you be criticizing him already?"

"I've heard enough about him to know what to expec…" Usagi got cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Thank you, your highness. My name is Molly and I will be your attendant during your stay. If there is anything you need, let me know. I was told to bring these two nightgowns and dresses up to you. I'll be here at 7:00 tomorrow morning to draw your baths, so you can get ready. Please have a good night."

"Thank you, Molly. My name is Princess Mina and that is my sister Princess Usagi."

"You can just call us Usagi and Mina though. We hate formalities." Piped up Usagi.

"Thank you, my princesses, but I am afraid I must stay with the formalities that you hate. If there is anything you need, just call." With that, Molly left the room.

"Wow, they most certainly know how to give someone the royal treatment. I could get used to this." Exclaimed Mina.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. It gets old very fast."

"You spoil the fun. Wow! Look at these dresses! I call the peach one!" said Mina eyeing the dresses.

"What?! Well, you can have it. I am rather fond of the pale pink one. You're lucky this time, but don't be so sure the next!" Said Usagi with a fun glint in her eyes.

They both started laughing and decided it was time for bed. Mina went to her room, leaving Usagi to look around at hers. The carpeting was an off white. The walls were an amazing sea shell pink. The furniture made out of a dark oak. And, the material of the curtains and bedding was a fabulous dark beige. Her room made her think of the oceans, even though she had never seen them. She fell asleep while thinking about how she would love to see them.

**In the morning:**

Mina woke up to the scents of lavender and vanilla. When she followed her nose, she found herself in the gigantic bathroom of her suite. The bath resembled a small swimming pool. (No, not one for a baby, but about half the size of a regular swimming pool.) She found that her dress was in there hanging up and there was also a towel and the soaps she'd need. She checked her watch and saw that it was 7:10. _Perfect. I have an hour and fifty minutes left. Usagi snicker should be up by now. I'll just enjoy my bath._ With that thought Mina took her bath. When she was through getting ready for the morning, it was 8:30. When she went to see how Usagi was doing, she could not believe what she found.

"What are you doing in bed?! USAGI!! Wake up!"

"Hmmmm…??" With that response, Mina tore Usagi's blankets off and threw her on the floor. "HEY! Why'd you do that?" asked a disgruntled Usagi.

"Usagi, we have to be at breakfast in thirty minutes!"

"Alright, let me go and take my bath, then I will be through."

"We don't have time. Right now, it would probably take us that thirty minutes just to find where we are going!"

"I don't care. It's not like I'm after his attention. I'll be late whether he likes it or not. There is no way I am giving up my bath. There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind." With that final thought, Usagi went to the bathroom to get ready.

At ten to nine, Molly came to the rooms to take the girls to breakfast. "Are you ready?" she asked, looking around for Usagi.

"I am afraid that my _sister_ is taking her precious time. She should be about ready. USAGI! Are you ready!" yelled Mina.

"Give me ten minutes!"

"Oh dear…" started a worried Molly. _Oh my God. Please let her take at most five minutes. If they are late, I will probably be thrown out. I've had enough of these little accidents. Please let her hurry._

As if Mina could read her mind, "Don't worry Molly. If we are late, Usagi will take all the blame. And I mean _all_ the blame. It's not your fault."

When Usagi finally walked out smelling like strawberries, it was exactly nine. "Well, I'm ready."

"It's about time. Now Molly, if you would show us the way. … Don't worry." Cooed Mina.

"Yes my lady."

Dining Hall: 

As they walked up to the door ten minutes late, Molly prayed that Prince Endymion had not shown up yet. She asked the guard, "Has his Royal Highness entered yet."

"He entered ten minutes ago. He is not going to be happy, my ladies." He added staring at the two princesses.

_Of all the days he is always late, why did he have to pick today to be on time?_

"Well, my ladies. Please enter." At the thought of this, it dawned on Mina and especially Usagi that they did not want to enter. From the sound of it, he really hated lateness, or at least people who were later than he. But, they had no choice because the guard opened the doors and ushered them in. "The two empty seats on the end are yours, my ladies. Please have a seat." The guard said watching the prince for any signs of, well, of anything. When _he_ received none, he hurried out the door and closed it, not wanting to be in the room where all hell was about to break loose.

Usagi stared around her, everyone was silent and staring at her, and I mean, everyone. _Why is everyone staring at me and not Mina? _She looked around until her eyes fell on the 'oh-so-beautiful' prince. She wished now that she had gotten here earlier, so she could get a closer seat. It was then she realized he had asked _her_ a question, not Mina. And, he was waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"I _said_, why are you late?" said the prince in an amazingly constrained voice. It was easy to tell he was trying not to yell.

"Oh, I slept in. I had a rough night." With that, Usagi jumped up from her chair.

"I really don't care how rough your nights are. I guarantee you, mine are much rougher with less sleep. Don't be late again." He commanded, his voice getting rougher by the word. _Even though they are rough, I do thoroughly enjoy them. I wonder where Angelica has gone off to…_ thought the prince to himself.

"What do you mean, 'don't be late again'!?" shouted an angry Usagi. "I needed sleep, so I was not going to let someone spoil it. I am terribly sorry that you have it worse. If your nights are so horrible, maybe _you_ should sleep in too. Did you ever think of that, your highn_ass_?" yelled an enraged Usagi. Everyone was staring at the prince expectantly, hoping that he would send this piece of trash away.

Mina tried to pull Usagi down, "Usagi! What are you doing?! He is the prince. This is _his_ kingdom. You were told to be on time. Just sit down.!" Whispered Mina hurriedly. She realized from Usagi's glare, that her wish was not going to come true.

"Perhaps you are right, princess. I probably should get more sleep. I don't think I got your name?" Usagi realized this was a question.

"My name is Princess Usagi, and this is my sister, Princess Mina. We are from the Lunessa kingdom. Please forgive me of my outburst. As I said, I had a rough night." _I swear he makes reference to his nights, I am going to throw up._

"Well, forgive me too, Princess Usagi. Now, if you would sit down, I am sure we can enjoy our meal. Oh and before I forget. I am Prince Endymion. These men are my generals: Malachite, leader of the northern armies, Zoicite, leader of the southern armies, Nephlite, leader of the eastern armies, and Jedite, leader of the western armies. Now, lets enjoy our breakfast, everyone." He added glancing at the rest of the princesses. _This is going to be a long few weeks. I will hear about this later. God, Mally will probably laugh his head off at the thought that I gave up so easily to that Princesses Usagi. She is different. She really didn't care what I wanted. Hmmm… how interesting. _After glancing at his generals, daring one of them to say something, he noticed that Mally wasn't really interested in his defeat. He followed Mally's gave to a woman with blond hair yelling at her person sitting next to her, Usagi. _Ahh, I remember her name. Usagi said that was her sister, Princess Mina. How amusing. It looks I won't be the only one getting laughed at._

After Usagi sat down, Mina lit into her. "I can't believe you just did that. He is the prince! You can't just go around telling him what to do! Usagi?! Are you listening to me? … It's no use." Usagi was more interested in her meal than she was listening to what Mina had to say.

After Usagi had finished off most of her meal, she didn't know what to do. "Sooo Mina, what are we going to do today?" _Oh God. Not that evil glint again._

"Do I really have to say it? Shopping! I can't wait to get a new wardrobe! sigh I've heard that Earth has some of the most beautiful and comfortable fabrics. I can't wait to get some!" 

"Why am I not surprised? raised eyebrow You know, I am excited too. I think we should get Molly to come with us. She seems nice enough. I mean, she went through with us being late for breakfast." _He gave up soo easy. That wimp._

"Yeah, that would be a great idea. I wonder who picked out the dresses for us this morning?" _I bet there is more to that prince than seems. He gave up too easy. He is good looking, but that general of his, Malachite, is the better looking. Was he staring at me? I must be imagining things._

"So, it's a date!"

"What are you two planning?" said an annoyed voice from a woman with bushy red hair and evil green eyes.

"We are planning to go shopping… why?" said a curious Mina.

"I heard that part, but that display you put on earlier. I don't know what you are planning, but it's not going to work. Endymion will pick me and no one else. So you can just drop your game of charades."

"Eughh! You disgust me! Why do you even want him?! He is so arrogant and rude! And besides, what makes you so confident you can get him?" Asked Usagi. _Why should I care if he decides to marry her or not?_

"Just know that I will, so stay out of my way!" said the annoyed red head.

"What is your problem?!" said Mina in a little louder voice. With that the red head had herself dismissed from breakfast and walked off. "Seriously, anyone? What is her problem?"

"Don't worry too much about Beryl. She seems to think she owns everything she wants. We all want the prince, so you don't have to act like you don't. Personally, I think that was a great way to gain his attention. He now knows your names before any of the introductions. I just hope you don't have too much else planned. Well, I am going to head back to my rooms. Good day." Said a princess with blond hair. "Why didn't I think of that." They heard her mumble as she walked off.

"Usagi, we better get going if we want to hit the shops in time for them to have something ready for us for tomorrow. Let's go." Said a now calm Mina.

"Alright." Said Usagi with one quick glance up at the head of the table where Prince Endymion sat talking to his generals. However, she looked up just to find a certain prince looking right at her. He gave her a mocking smile to let her know that the fight only just began and raised his glass and took a sip. With that, Usagi went fuming off to her room to finish getting ready. _What a jerk!_

Well, I hope you liked it. Again I ask for reviews to know that people are reading. The blond lady has no significance to the story. I would like to say that I gladly accept criticism, as long as it is constructive. Please don't leave a review saying "your grammar sucks!" or "this story sucks!" It's okay to say that, but leave supporting evidence, such as "your story doesn't make sense." Let me know why it sucks. Let me know what I can do to improve it, if you find anything.

LittleAngelEyez2343- thank you 

Winter – Here's your update

Anhthy – It really is hard to write any story without seeing a similarity with others. I got the main idea for the plot of the attack forcing Usagi to go to Earth where a ball is being held, but other than that, I am writing on my own, with my own ideas


	3. Chapter 3

**The Runaway Princess**

**By: MoonFee**

**Chapter 3**

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N: **Okay. A lot of people reviewed about the similarities between my story and a different story, Untouchable by Sapphire Midnight. I would like to say this: like I said at the end of chapter two, I used the plot of the moon being attacked by an evil force, causing Usagi to flee to earth where a ball is being held. That is all I used from that story. I already have my story laid out with how I want it to wind out, some of the scenes that it will have, and all the little twists and turns it will take. I assure you, I am not rewriting someone else's story. If there is a similarity between my story and hers, and you think I "stole" it. Please feel free to email me at I will tell you why I picked to do things as I did. I do appreciate the concern. If after this chapter, it still looks too much like Untouchable, let me know. It shouldn't because the scenes in this chapter did not happen in hers, but if you still see it let me know. I will do my best to fix it. I do not want my story to be like hers (Not that that is a bad thing. If you haven't read the Untouchable, I recommend that you do. It is very good from what is written so far.) Okay, enough of me explaining. Back to the story.

**In their Rooms:**

"Wow! What a morning. I cannot believe that you would pick a fight with the Prince of Earth. Usage? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah I am, it's just… I found this letter addressed to us."

"What! Oh, you've got to let me read it!"

"sarcastically No. It says it is for you and me, therefore only I get to read it. Here."

_Dear Princesses Mina and Usagi of Lunessa,_

_As you know, formal introductions have not taken place yet. Throughout the next three days, His Royal Highness, Prince Endymion, will be having short dates with different princesses. I would like to inform you that Princess Mina's date has been scheduled for tomorrow, at 3:00pm and Princess Usagi's at 7:00pm. When Prince Endymion meets with you, he will then tell you where you will be going. Just a reminder, all meals will be ate as a group._

_Royal Welcomer, Aspasia_

_P.S.Please dears, dress according the weather. It is going to be cold out. I know that you are planning on going shopping today, so please buy yourselves a coat and some warm dresses. I will be sending Molly with you to go shopping. She knows all the ins and outs of the market. Here is some money. Enjoy yourselves._

_Aspasia_

"Oh my gosh! Mina, look at all this money. Why would Aspasia give it to us? Why not the other princesses."

"Silly Usagi, she gave it to us so we can go sing-songy _shopping_!"

"Oh bother. Look! She said Molly will be going with us. This is going to be so much fun. And speaking of Molly, is that her at the door?" With that, Mina went to open up the door.

"Why are you here?" asked an annoyed Mina to the red head standing at the door.

"I forgot to introduce myself this morning." Said Beryl _because I was too busy having the prince stare at me. Oh, and when he raised his glass to me. I will be the only one to have him. If you annoying little bitches get in my way, I swear I will… _"My name is Beryl Anaxarete from the Annexes kingdom. Please to meet you …?" _I cannot believe I am holding my hand out to these scum. Well, let me see how they play hard ball._

"My name is Princess Usagi, and this is my sister, Princess Mina. We are from the Lunessa kingdom." Replied an ever-calm Usagi. _I am so used to this game. You play all nice and sweet in front of everyone else, but then attack when no one is watching. If you only know who you chose to play hard ball with. It would be worth winning that handsome face to see your face look down in defeat. Did I just call that trash of a prince handsome? There must be something in the water. That's it._

"Well, now that we are aquatinted, I want you to know to stay out of my way. Darien is mine, and if you threaten to take away what is… What? Oh, don't tell me you don't know who Darien is? laughing Everyone who _knows_ the prince, knows that no one calls him Endymion. Wow, and I was worried that I had some competition. So long _princesses_." With that Beryl left.

"Why that b…"

"Mina, she's not worth it." For the second time in five minutes they heard a knock at the door. "I bet that is Molly. Let me go and get it." With that Usagi opened the door. "Hey Molly! Are you ready to go shopping!"

"Yes your highness. If you don't mind, I already have a few places in mind, and even a few items that would suit you two most beautifully. Out of all the princesses, you are the two kindest. That means a lot to me. I would rather serve under you two than any other one, including Beryl… I mean Princess Beryl."

_Wow! No wonder why Mina easily agreed to have her come with us. They both talk way too much!_

"Before you two showed up, I was supposed to be her assistant. Aspasia said I deserved better and put Tophet there instead. I'm really happy. I think it would be best to get each of you a coat first because it can get really cold during this time of year."

_It can't get much colder than the moon. I've never needed a coat on the moon, so why should I get one here?_ Thought Usagi.

"Hey Molly! I have a question for you. What does this letter mean by introductions. Doesn't the prince know the princesses here?" Asked a curious Mina referring to the letter.

"Well, Prince Endymion spends most of his time getting to _know_ the single ladies of his city alone. He really isn't much into other princesses because they have a right to demand marriage from him if he… well never mind that. He knows most of their names, but he cannot put a face to any of them, especially since they always stay home during business matters. I really would hate to be him. There were originally around 250 princesses put on the list. King Dareios wanted his son to pick from them all. When all the reservations were done, over 300 princesses said they would be coming. When Queen Gaia saw that number, she gave the king a good yelling. They cut that number in half. Then let the prince look through and see if there were any princesses that he thought should absolutely be there or not. After the final cuts were made, about 100 princesses were invited and had reserved their place. The introductions allow for each princess to personally spend half an hour with the prince, spending the time to his liking. It is really sad. All he will be doing the next three days is sleeping, eating, and spending time with princesses. Poor chap."

While Molly was carrying on, Usagi thought to herself. _Why does Beryl want him so bad? Just because he has the most charming smile and handsome face and… what am I saying? She only wants him for his power. Honestly. I called that scum handsome. What is wrong with me? I really think there is something in the water. She actually feels sorry for him. HA! I'm tired of hearing about the poor boy's problems._ "Hey Molly! What do you say we get going? I can't wait to go and buy some things!"

"Sure thing your highness. The carriage is probably outside waiting to take us into town. If you would, follow me." Said a cheerful Molly.

**At the Market:**

After a 15-minute drive, the carriage arrived at the marketplace and dropped off the princesses and Molly. "I wish a good day to you, your highnesses. I will be waiting here for you. Please take your time. If you come back and I am not here, check over there at that Greek restaurant. I will probably be there. Enjoy yourselves. tips hat My ladies. Molly." Said the driver.

"We will. Thank you Dasya. You enjoy yourself, too. Alright princesses. What would you like to buy first?"

"I don't care, as long as we get some clothes, bath stuff, perfume, makeup, shoes, jewelry, clothes, hair accessories, clothes, and did I mention clothes?" said Mina as Molly and Usagi burst out laughing.

"Well, since you love shopping for clothes, let's make that the first place we go. Madame Fullere's the only place to go. Not many people know of her. It is rather funny. The queen gets her clothing for Madame Fullere's, but no one knows. They are always talking about how wonderful her stuff is, but no one knows where it comes from. It will be great to see Mother. Did I mention that Madame Fullere is my mother? I guess I just did giggles. She does clothes, and my father works with jewelry. The stores are right next door, so we can kill two birds with one stone."

**At Madame Fullere's:**

"Molly! Dear, how are you? You haven't written in what seems like forever. How is the palace life treating you? Dearest, I don't know why chose to work for them. You could have continued my line of work. I know you love it. Why, who are these two beautiful ladies with you? Okay ladies. Which princesses are you and from which kingdom? If my daughter brought you to me, there must be something special about you." Said a rather livid Madame Fullere.

"Well I am Princess Mina, and this is my sister, Princess Usagi. We are from the Lunessa kingdom."

"Very lovely. Now, what are you looking for?"

"Mother, I was thinking about that material you bought from the stranger from the moon kingdom. It was very beautiful, and I bet it would look lovely on Princess Usagi. What do you think?"

"Yes, I like it. You know, your highnesses, the stranger said the royal family used this material. It is said to be the favorite their princess. It is really too bad that our planets don't get along. We could each benefit greatly from an alliance. All we here on earth do is bicker and fight. The lords are always after more land, the princes don't want to give them any. It all the King and Queen can do, but stop it. Enough of my blabbing. I will use the material to make you the most extraordinary gown. Now, let's look at everyday wear for you and then we will get to Princess Mina."

"Please, Molly I have asked you before, and now I will ask you Madame Fullere. Call us Usagi and Mina." Said Usagi. _I wonder who the stranger was. I also wonder how he knew that that material is my favorite. I better save that gown for special measures. I am sure someone may be watching for it._

"If you really must insist, but only when it is just us. If anyone else heard me calling you that, it is terms for death." Said a disdainful Molly.

"What!" said a very shocked Mina.

"Come now, you two knew that. No one is allowed to call any royalty by their first names unless they themselves are royalty or related. I swear, you princesses can act so stupid, begging your pardon. Let me get your sizes, and then we can pick out some material."

After Mina and Usagi were done getting everything they needed, minus a coat for Usagi because she insisted she was used to coldness and would not need one, they headed back to the carriage loaded with more stuff then they had when they came. They went and ate at the Greek restaurant because lunchtime had passed and Usagi wouldn't quit complaining about being hungry. After a five-minute lecture from Dasya about how princesses should learn to control their appetite, the meal came. Once they were done eating they headed back up to the castle to their rooms to drop their stuff off.

**Back at their Rooms:**

"Well, that was the most exhilarating day of my life. I love shopping. You wanna know what Usagi?" asked a playful Mina.

"What?"

"I bet you will regret not getting a coat. They were so pretty and warm. When you wish that you had one, I will laugh as I am snuggled up in mine. You really didn't have to get pissed off about it." Said Mina in a playful, lecture.

"Whatever. I am headed for bed, too much for one day."

"Too much of what? Walking? I carried all of the boxes!" said an exasperated Molly.

"I think, you and Mina have been hanging out too much. Is there any safe place I can go to stay away from all the abuse? I know, my dreams!" _where I will dream about a certain prince. NOT THAT ONE! My prince charming, wherever he is._

"You know, I can't quite get it out of my mind. Why was Beryl at your room this morning?"

"Oh, she told me and Usagi to 'stay out of her way.' She is convinced the prince will only have her, right Usagi? … Usagi?" They heard a snore coming from the bed and laughed. _She can fall asleep in the worst conditions._ "Hey Molly, when is dinner?"

"Dinner starts at 6:00pm. This time, will you make sure we're not late. Aspasia almost had a heart attack. It was rather funny, but I really don't want to see that side of her again."

"Sure thing Molly. I'll see you at 5:40.Oh, and one more thing. Where is a nice quiet place where one can walk and not be disturbed? I don't want to bother Usagi with my thinking antics." Said Mina with a smile.

"If you go straight through the gardens you will come to the stables. I highly doubt you will find any princesses there. I will see you at 5:40. Good day." And with that, Molly left.

**At the Stables:**

Prince Endymion and his generals met at the stables for some fun. The generals knew that he was probably fed up with having to woo all of the princesses. They decided to go racing, where all of them lost miserably to the prince. They were getting ready to head out when Nephlite brought up the introductions.

"So Darien? How have the introductions been going so far? I bet you are having the time of your life with all those beautiful women swooning over you. in girlish voice 'Oh Darien.. I can't wait until we are married. We'll have a bunch of babies and every night you will come to bed to me. It will be soo perfect. Can't you just wait?'" said a joking Nephlite.

snorting noise "Yeah, let me tell you. Darien will only keep one person in his bed. That is the funniest thing. I can imagine it now. He comes home and his wife is like, 'I heard that you were sleeping with lady so-and-so. Is it true?' He will deny it, flash her one of smiles, and she will believe him." Said Malachite laughing at the thought of Darien being tied down.

"You know, Mally. I can hear you." Said Darien to his most trusted friend and advisor.

"That would be the whole point." Said a playful Mally. (A/N: Malachite is Mally)

"How have the introductions been going anyway?" said a curious Zoicite.

"Yeah, are the princesses all as stupid as we deemed them to be?" added Jedite.

"For the most part, they all were until I met _Princess_ Beryl. I must admit, she seemed to know that her place would be in the bedroom and accepted that. There is a physical attraction there. We had a pretty good time, if you know what I mean, but she started getting on my nerve when she started showing up the other introduction dates. I finally told her is she kept it up, she would have no chance when she called me Darien. She just smiled and left. I haven't seen her since, and am actually quite glad about it. She was starting to frustrate me in more than one way."

"In baby voice Awww… is someone have a hard time holding their feelings in. I think he needs a hug." Said Jedite as he was going in for the attack.

The guys started laughing. "Well, since I really have no plans for the rest of the day, why don't you guys leave the horses with me, and I'll take care of them. Besides, I bet Darien just can't wait for his next date." Said Mally. After winning a battle with his prince (after receiving the help of the three other generals), Malachite was left with the horses and his prince.

"Hey Mally? I have a favor. If I am able to get away from one of these horrible introductions, could you help me on my aim?" asked Darien, referring to archery.

"Sure, no problem."

"Great! I have to get ready for my next date."

"You have _fun_ with that."

"Go screw yourself."

"No thanks. I would rather have one of the many willing maidens."

"Is that all you think about?"

"No, but it is all you think about."

"Touché! See you later."

"Bye."

**Somewhere in Space:**

"Where is my mother?" yelled an angry red head.

"I…I a..am s-s-s-sorry, your highness. Sh-she I-s-s-is f-f-f-finish-sh-sh-ing th-th-th-ings up o-o-on the moon." Said the servant as he tried to avoid the kicks the princess was throwing at him.

"What is taking her so long!"

"I-I-I d-d-don't know!" wailed the fearful servant. The servant was saved by his queen.

"Beryl. I am here. You! Get out of here before I kill you!" she yelled at the servant.

"Yes your majesty."

"I said GO!" With that he servant scuttled out of the room. "I am sorry it took me so long to get here darling. After all the trouble I went through to force Queen Selenity to hand over the Imperial Silver Crystal, it turned out she didn't have it. I killed her for her insolence, but I had to keep those dreaded senshi alive as bait to force the Princess Serenity to had over the crystal. I have concluded that that damn queen had that senshi take her brat to Earth, since I have all other planets in my possession. If you see anything of any suspicion let me know. Oh, how are things going with making the prince yours?" asked the queen to her daughter, trying to seem like a mother who actually cared about her daughter. _As if!_

"I know that I am now the one who stands out in his mind the most. I quite enjoyed reaping the benefits of his frustration." Began Beryl.

_Well Beryl, one thing about you hasn't changed. You're still the whore you were when you were younger. How said._ Thought an annoyed queen.

"There is one other princess that worries me. Well, I mean worried. I had never heard of the kingdom that they said they were from, Lunessa. I looked into it because it seemed suspicious, but it turned out that they really were from Lunessa and the story that they told Aspasia was true. They are only here to prevent themselves from having to marry the men they are betrothed to." (A/N: for an explanation, see bottom.)

"Well, I suggest you get back to Earth before the realize that you went missing. Keep an eye out. I doubt that those two princesses are anything to worry about. Remember, I am only letting you do this because you are my daughter and the earth itself would be a valuable resource to gain, since their people love war so much." _I can't believe the only child I had turned out to be so stupid. She actually thinks I am going to let her rule the Earth with her 'love' by her side. I will kill that fool of boy because I know that he will not stand for someone else ruling his kingdom._

"You are right Mother. I should get going. I will see you later." Said Beryl as she disappeared.

"Queen Daeva?" said a different servant.

"What?"

"You wanted to be informed when all the senshi were awake."

"What is your point!" said Daeva who was starting to get a headache.

"Well, they are awake."

"Excellent."

**Back on Earth:**

Mina decided to take Molly's advice and head towards the stables._ What are we doing here? I shouldn't be enjoying myself like I am. I had never felt so happy in my life like I did when that general, Malachite, looked at me. Not that I am sure it was me he was looking at, but I can only hope. Serena seems to be taking things pretty well. That is all that matters. It is my duty to make sure she is safe and happy. That was all of our duties. So, why was I the one chosen to take Serena here? I was head of the senshi. It should have been me there, lying dead on the floor. Not them! Maybe I could have saved their lives if I stayed. At least they would have the excuse for doing as told by their commander. I have no excuse! I left them to their doom! I am not fit to hold the title I hold! I… I have failed everyone. It's my entire fault._ As Mina thought all this, she didn't notice the tears that slid down her face. Before she knew it, she was at the stables. When Molly said no princesses would be there, she believed her. Molly did not lie. However, Mina forgot that there would probably be men there, even though it was only one. It was one who would become her undoing.

Malachite was just finished putting away the horses and was walking towards the exit when he saw his angel walking towards him with tears in her eyes. _Well actually, she isn't mine yet, but she will be. I will have to threaten Darien to stay away from this one. I wonder what is wrong? Why do I have the sudden urge to go and hold her and wipe her tears away? I think there must be something in the water. I'll have to talk to Darien about that one later on._ "Princess Mina, what brings you here? Is anything wrong." Asked Malachite indicating to her tear stained face. _Wow! Her name just flowed off of my tongue. I wonder if mine would do the same from her in my bed._

It was then that Mina realized she been crying. "Oh nothing, Lord Malachite. I was just walking and thinking to myself, when I got something in my eye." She gave him a dazzling smile, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.

"Ah. Would you like me take a look at it to see if I can help you get it out?" asked Malachite, going along with her little game of charades.

"No thank you, Sir. I can get it." Mina played with her eye, acting like she was trying to get something out of it. "There!" she said in triumph, "I got it!"

"That is good to see. I have a question for you." Said Malachite as a scheme formed in his mind to keep Darien away from his angel, and to give Darien the time he needed to work on his archery aim. _You will be mine, one way or another, little angel. If only you wanted me._

"Fire away." Said a friendly Mina.

"How bad do you want me, I mean Prince Endymion." Said Malachite with huge blush when he realized he voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Well, if you really must know. I really don't want him, the Prince. I just came here to get away from the suitor that my father had picked out for me. Why?" asked a curious Mina. _If you only knew how much I want you. Wait. I do?_

"You see, Darien, would like me to help him with something, but all these introductions are preventing that. I was wondering if you would mind giving up your time to allow me to help him?" asked Malachite hoping she would say yes. He got more than he bargained for.

"Sure, I don't mind; however, you must tell me what you are going to _help_ him with." Said Mina, hoping she could weasel her way into going with them.

"I will be helping him with his archery aim." Stated Malachite. The reaction that came from Mina surprised him.

"Really? I love archery. Back home, no one could beat me at. Would you mind if I came along? Maybe one of us could learn a thing or two." Said Mina. Malachite quite caught on that she planned to teach him that thing or two.

_Like I need lessons. It will be her who is taught a thing or two, and I don't mean in archery._ "I would be delighted to have you along. Since you are such a fan of archery, I would like to know if I would have your support at the archery contest coming up after the formal introductions are done?" asked Malachite.

"It depends on how good you are." Said Mina. _And if you can beat me. I must enter this contest to show him who is better. Oh, to see a look of defeat on his face. _"By the way. My introduction is scheduled for tomorrow at 3:00pm. I am now looking quite forward to this date, Lord Malachite."

"As am I, Princess Mina. Good day." _If only you knew what you just signed up for._

"Good day to you, too." _I will win, and don't just mean this game of archery. I will win your heart._

Yay for this chapter finally being finished! I was sick today, so I stayed home from school and finished this chapter. Okay, to explain the scene about Beryl checking into Lunessa. If you didn't quite catch it, Usagi has the Imperial Silver Crystal. When her and Mina made up the lie about Lunessa, the crystal responded to that lie, by making what they said true. If I need to explain this more, please let me know. After I got around 15-20 reviews, I was extremely excited. I hope that this chapter is starting to put to rest all of the thoughts of me copying the Untouchable story. Please continue to review. Oh, and let me know about the chapter length. Is it too long, too short, or just right?

MoonFee


	4. Chapter 4

**The Runaway Princess**

**By: MoonFee**

**Chapter 4**

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**On Earth:**

After her chat with Malachite, Mina went back up to her room feeling much better than she did when she left. She decided that since she is here, she should enjoy herself and try her best to win Malachite's heart. _After all, I am the senshi of love. Ah, look. There is Serena's room. Usagi, Mina. Usagi. I gotta remember that one._

pounding on door "S.. Usagi! Wake up!" _Damn thoughts._ She could hear some fumbling going on in the room. Then the door opened up to reveal a very disgruntled looking Usagi.

"What do you want? I was having an amazing dream about my prince charming that will someday come for me." _His jet-black hair and his cobalt blue eyes, and his well-chiseled chest. He was so dreamy. It's kinda funny. He reminds me of someone. I wonder who…_

"How sweet. We have to get ready for dinner. I promised Molly you wouldn't make her late again."

"Oh. Right. How long do I have?"

"You have an hour and a half. It looks like your dresses were brought while you were sleeping. I bet mine were too. I am going to get ready. I suggest you do the same. If you would like, save your hair for last and I will help you with it, like we used to do." Said Mina, hoping Usagi wouldn't get upset at the thought of how things were like at the moon.

"Sure." Said Usagi, trying not to cry. She well understood what Mina was trying to do, and she appreciated it.

They both went their separate ways to get ready. As Mina had said, once she was done getting ready she went to help Usagi with her hair. When she walked into the room, she was surprised to find Usagi in a gown that she did not remember her buying. "Where did you get that gown Usagi!"

"Honestly, someone gave it to me."

"What do you mean they gave it to you.? Who is they?"

"I don't know. When I came out of my shower, I found this dress all laid out for me with a note that asked me to wear it tonight. I normally would protest, but it was so gorgeous that I couldn't resist."

"Where is the note?"

"Over there." Said Usagi pointing to a letter on the vanity.

_Dear Princess Usagi,_

_It would delight a friend of mine to no ends if you would wear this gown tonight at dinner. Actually, it is more that I would love to see the look on his face when he sees how stunning I know you will look in it. I swear I am no stalker. I am just looking out for the well being of a friend._

_A Friend_

"I wonder who this is from. I am sure we both know who the note is referring to." Said Mina eyeing Usagi for a reaction.

"I am sure we do." Stated Usagi with a hint of annoyance.

"Then that means you like him!" exclaimed and excited Mina. _I can't wait for this one._

"Of all the men in the world! I am only doing this to show that stuck up prince what he cannot have. You have no idea how much I would love to see him pick me over all the other princesses here, including that trash, Beryl, and then tell him I would die before I marry him, which I would. Can you imagine the embarrassment?" said a very excited Usagi.

"That is horrible Usagi! You would actually do that somebody?" said a shocked Mina.

"If you only heard the stories I did as a child about Earth, and that prince of theirs."

"Would you care to fill me in, because I am not seeing what is so horrible about this planet of theirs. Everyone I have met, minus Beryl, has been the nicest they can be to us! You expect me to believe that this planet is horrible!"

"You don't get it Mina! They are treating you nicely because they think you are a princess. Do you easily forget how nervous Molly was about calling us by our first names! You do realize that if she gets caught, they will kill her. Yes, even though we told her to! Unless you are of an upper class here, you will get no respect! You will be treated like trash! There are so many other things that are wrong with this planet! Do you want to know why there haven't been any wars since we got here? Because most of the princesses are here! If one city were to attack another, it would be very easy to have something happen to that city's only hope at gaining more power, marrying that trash they call their prince. And before you go yelling at me about how he cannot be trash, let me tell you a story. Several years ago Zebah, a servant, and his wife went to Earth. That scum of a prince wanted Zebah's wife. And you know what I mean by wanted. He told his guards to have her taken to his chambers, even if it was against her will. The next day Zebah and his wife came back to the moon. Zebah's wife came before my mother and I asking to end her life because she had lain with another man! My mother finally got her to confess that it was by force! Does that enter your mind Mina! By force! This planet is horrible. They look for whatever reason they can find to fight and hurt others! You actually think that I would want to be married to something from this place?" broke down Usagi.

Mina now understood what Serena always talked about on the moon. The planet was beautiful, but its people were far from it. She suddenly felt disgusted with herself for liking Malachite. "Not everyone can be like that." Mina said it more to herself. She didn't want to know if Malachite had ever done anything like that. She was suddenly starting to dread spend that half-hour with both the Prince and Malachite. _I can't tell Serena about it._ "I'm sorry."

"No. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that Mina, but… I have my reasons. I just want to show that prince that he can't have everything he wants."

"You do that. I myself, will enjoy the laugh." Said Mina now agreeing with her. _I bet there is more to that story than she thinks._

"Are you going to help me with my hair or not?" asked Usagi tossing a brush up and down.

"Yeah!" said Mina still goggling at Usagi's dress. It was a pale pink, floor length, strapless, satin dress with miniscule sequins forming the most intricate flower designs. She was proud that after all the time she spent training Serena how to put on make-up when they were younger finally paid off. She matched the dress perfectly, using neutral colors and a light pink lip-gloss.

At exactly 5:40pm, they were both done getting ready, and at exactly 5:40pm, Molly knocked on Usagi's door to take them to dinner. "I must say you both look absolutely amazing!" admired Molly. Usagi's dress was stunning, but equally as stunning was Mina's dress. It was a simple and plain iridescent yellow satin that looked extremely intricate on Mina. _I knew it! They do want to impress the prince! Am I good or what?._ "Alright, let's go!"

**At dinner:**

When Prince Endymion entered the hall he didn't expect to see Princess Usagi there already, and he definitely did not expect to see her looking as magnificent as she did. He felt Malachite stumble a little and looked to where his line of eyesight was. He saw Princess Mina sitting there. He had to laugh inside when he remembered his conversation with Malachite earlier.

Flashback:

"Hey Darien! Wait up!" called Malachite as he spotted his prince walking to dinner. "I found a time where we can work on your aim!" Malachite ran to catch up.

"Really?" drawled a bored Darien.

"Yeah…" said Malachite while catching his breath.

"Well?"

"Earlier, after you left the stables, Princess Mina from Lunessa was walking around. We started a conversation, and I found out she really was here just to prolong the time when she would have to marry the guy her father had set up. I asked her if she would mind if we practiced during her introduction and she said no as long as she got to go. What do you think?"

"Well, you obviously don't mind. I don't care as long as she doesn't get in our way."

…

"Malachite? Are you okay?"

"Hmm.. Oh yeah! I have a favor to ask of you."

"Fire away."

"Please leave Princess Mina alone."

"I take that as you want her?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

End flashback:

_Well, I can most certainly tell where his thoughts are tonight. Wow. Usagi looks breathtaking tonight._

Usagi saw that Prince Endymion was staring at her, so she blew him a kiss, startling him, and started laughing with Mina. _One for Usagi, and zero for Endy. Why did I just call him Endy? I bet he will hate it. Good._

_I can't believe she just blew me a kiss. I know._ With that, Endymion winked at her, causing her to blush. _Well, I bet that just pissed you off. We are now tied._ Afterwards, Endymion just walked on up to his seat. His father had told him earlier that he should try to make conversation with the princesses he met earlier. He looked for a face to start a conversation with and was surprised when his gave automatically sought Princess Usagi. She was staring at her food like a cat does its prey before it pounces. When he saw her practically pounce on her food, he had to suppress his urge to laugh, and in turn ended up choking.

"Here, your majesty. Take a drink of water." He accepted the glass of water from the hand, even though he couldn't see the face. When he was able to clear his vision, he turned to thank the stranger, who turned out to be no other than Princess Beryl.

"Thank you Princess Beryl. That is twice today that you have helped me when I was in need of help. It is nice to know someone is there to help me when I need it." _And, I swear, if I receive any more help from you I might throw up. Honestly. Why must a man's body betray him at the worst of times. It seems now, like earlier was, is one of those times._ "If you will please excuse me ladies. I am suddenly feeling ill. I think I will take my meal in my chamber." He nodded to a servant, and then he was gone.

"Well, don't let the Prince's ill feelings ruin your meal. Please, my ladies. Engorge yourselves in this fine food. I will make sure he is alright." Filled in Zoicite.

"Yeah, and when your done pampering him, I need my diaper changed too mommy." whispered Nephlite.

"Aww, I didn't know the baby still needed diapers. Hey Mommy, when you are done, you should probably give him a bottle too." Said Jedite.

"I swear, you three are so immature." Said Malachite.

"Hey! I was just going to make sure nothing was bothering Darien! You're the immature one calling us immature!" defended Zoicite.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Said Malachite.

While they bickered amongst themselves, the princesses were gossiping among each other. They all wondered what Beryl did earlier to help the prince, and they were all plotting their evil schemes to get rid of her. "Please! None of us have the guts to do it, so let's just shut up about it!" proclaimed an annoyed princess. The rest took her advice and stopped talking.

While they were bickering, Usagi and Mina were laughing with each other. "Did you see the look he gave Beryl when he mentioned her always being there to help him! Although, I wonder what made him choke?" said Usagi through tears of laughter.

"I bet it was the way you were eating! I would have done the same! Anyway, why do you care why he choked?" said Mina, just to annoy Usagi. They both forgot about their argument earlier.

"I don't!" defended Usagi. "Let's finish our meal so we can go and do something!"

"Alright, alright. What do you want to do? I know! We can go…" Mina never finished that sentence.

"shopping? No way! We get to do what I want to do today!"

"What's that? Sleep?"

"Oh shut up! I was thinking about taking a walk. You know, ever since I saw that garden when we showed up, I can't get it off of my mind. I would like to see it again before I leave."

Both Mina and Usagi knew that there was no going back to the moon. It was just a gut feeling. Those were the last words said until later. After dinner they headed back to their rooms. Usagi decided that she would take that walk alone. Mina had no problems with that. _Selene knows that she needs that time to think. Hell, I do too._ Usagi left her room without changing or anything.

**At the Gardens:**

_I wonder what happened to everyone. I just wish that someone would send for me or even tell me what happened. I don't know whether it is worst being safe and not knowing what happened, or being in danger knowing what happened. There are so many things I'm worried about. What if Daeva comes here after me? What will happen to these people? It doesn't matter how horrible they are, I can't let them get hurt because of me. Too many people already have. Amy, Lita, Raye, my people…my mother._ With that thought a tear slipped down her cheek. _Minako knows what happened. I wish she would tell me. I just. I just. I just wanna go…_

"Princess?" said a familiar voice.

Wiping her cheek Usagi replied, "Yes? Who is there?" she looked to see an extremely handsome face. _How can his face become any more handsome? _Thought Usagi when the prince walked towards her. She realized very quickly that the closer he got, the more majestic he became. She took the time he walked towards her to check him out, starting at the top. Dark ebony hair that was just long enough to bounce off the tops of his dark cobalt eyes, that she realized could not be read for emotion. Her eyes went down his perfect nose (A/N: what can you say about it? It's straight?) to his fine lips, to his well-defined jaw, and back to his lips.

"You didn't recognize me? Ah, but then, the only thing you seem to be able to remember is the many different types of foods. Perhaps if I carried around a certain type of dish you would learn to recognize me along with it?" said the prince with a raised eyebrow.

"Why! Why! Why, the n-nerve of you!" said Usagi trying to gain her composure from her thoughts. She hoped he didn't realize she was crying.

_Does she not even have the decency to change after dinner? I swear, I am going to have a lot of dates with myself if I stay around her. Damn betraying body. Is she okay? Ah, she seems to think that I can't see her tear stained face in the light. Maybe I should be a little nicer. She seems upset about something. I could be nice for once. _"Princess Usagi, would care to join me for a walk. I have a feeling that I have something you would love to see." (A/N: KEEP YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!)

"I. I would rather go back to my room if you don't mind. I _really_ don't feel well." She said putting emphasis on her phrasing to let him know she knows he wasn't sick.

"Please. I know you will like it. If it makes you feel special. I don't show many people it. I would truly enjoy your company." Said the prince with pleading eyes. _I would?_

"I guess. If it is your wish. Lead the way Prince Endymion." _He's got my curiosity._

"Ah, would you please not call me that. I quite hate my name. You can call me anything else."

"Well you see, Prince Endy…, I can be nice." Said Usagi with a small glint her eye. _Time to see what he thinks. If he thinks that I will call him Darien, he is mistaken._

"I see that you enjoy mocking me. Just remember _Usagi_, do unto others as you wish done unto you." He said with a teasing voice. _I am liking the way her name flows off my tongue._

"That would be Princess Usagi to you, Prince Endy!" said Usagi pointing her finger at him and poking him in the chest. _Wow! Talk about having a toned body._

_I wonder…_ thought Endymion as he quickly took her finger in his mouth, only to have her pull away so fast that she fell down. She waited for a hard landing to come, but it never did. Instead, she found herself being pulled closer to the prince than she ever wanted to be. Very close to the prince for that matter.

"Why! The nerve! What did you expect to gain by…" Usagi turned red as she thought about what he did.

"Exactly what I did! Now, would please come with me and stop complaining before I change my mind!" _Why do I want to bring her with me? Not even the guys know what I am about to show her. What is my problem? She annoys me more than anything. Besides, I would enjoy it better with just myself so I can take care of my 'friend.'_

"I wish you would change your mind and leave me alone." Said Usagi as she started to follow him. _I wonder what he wants to show me. _

"You know what? Fine! I've changed my mind! Go back to whatever you were doing! I was trying to be nice, but it seems that you don't understand that word! Stupid women!" said the prince as he started to walk away. _Go back to your crying, because you will never be married to this prince!_

"Wait!"

"Now what?" said the prince, turning around in a flash. "Do you wish to annoy me any more than you already are?"

"I'm sorry. It's just. I've been having a really hard time lately. I just came out here to think to myself, and you interrupted my thoughts. I don't mean to be annoying, but if you didn't insult people all the time, maybe they would be less annoying." Said Usagi, with her intentions clear. _If you want this apology, you had better give me one._

"A hard time, huh? You know, we all have them, but you can't annoy people because of them. Don't start! I'm not done saying what I have to say! I'm sorry I insulted you. If you would like to, I guess you can join. Before you protest, this place is unknown to most people. It will serve as the prefect place to think, since it appears that you do think."

"Thanks." Said Usagi, missing the insult.

"Shall we?" said Endymion holding out his hand. _Either she is really upset, or stupid. I would like to barter with the first._

"Sure." Said Usagi as she took hand and began walking in a comfortable, yet uncomfortable silence. After about ten minuets of the silent walking, Usagi heard the sound of water. "Oh my!" she said in an exasperated voice when she where the source of the water was coming from. There was twelve-foot tall waterfall that fell into a small pool of water, perfect for a private swim. Around the pool of water was the most amazing flower she had ever seen. It covered most of the shore of the water, allowing for an even more private swim. Looking closer, she saw that the petals were velvety soft. There were four different colors of the flower: red, white, yellow, and pink. She went to pick a red one when something poked her hand. "Oww! It bit me!" she started to whine. She turned to see the prince laughing at her. "It's not funny! That really hurt!"

"Well, what did you expect to get when you grab a rose? The thorns are always there. Let me see it." Said Endymion as he held out his hand. She put hers in his obediently. "It's not that bad." With that he kissed it and gave her hand back to her. "Does that feel better?"

"Not really." She replied to see him bend down to the same flower and pick it.

"How about this? Oh, and watch out for the thorns. They hurt…. Ow!" said the prince holding his bruised shoulder.

"Thank you." Said Usagi as she took off her shoes and sat down with her feet in the water. She started to think to herself again. _That was really nice of him. This must be a really special place. It is extremely beautiful. It reminds me of artificial garden Grandmother had put in for me to play in. I can't believe she forgot these amazing flowers. It smells so good. Once you get pass the harmful thorns, it is gorgeous. I wonder if that is how he is. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

"I don't mean to intrude, but may I ask what you were thinking about earlier? You looked a little upset."

"It was nothing. I was just thinking about my home. I'm a little homesick. This place reminds me a little of it."

"I am glad that it reminds you of home." _Yes, your home. I looked into it. It exists, but I don't remember it, and I know every kingdom on my planet. I just don't see how you did what you did, but I will find out._

"Well, I should get heading back. I don't want Mina to worry about me. Do you wanna know something funny?"

"Sure. I could use a good laugh."

"Well, it's not that funny, but someone sent me this dress with note saying to wear it tonight. They said they would love to see your face when you saw me in it. Do you know who sent it, because I would like to thank them. It is very pretty."

"No idea." _Damn you Malachite! I'll get you good. _"But, I bet my friend, General Malachite, might know."

"Really? Well if he does, can you tell him to thank the sender?"

"No problem. Can you manage yourself back, or will you get lost?"

"And you were being nice! I guess nothing lasts forever. I bet you just ran out of insults. Well, I can quite manage. Now if you will excuse."

"Oh, make sure to get to bed early. You look like you need that beauty sleep you were talking about."

"Humph!" Usagi stalked off. She was extremely tired, and wanted to get away from the prince. _That arrogant S.O.B.! OH! I forgot my rose._ She ran back to get only to bump into him. "I told you I could manage!"

"I know, but you forgot your rose. I went through the trouble to pick it, so I figured you might as well have it." All he received was a cold thanks. _God, I need a date with myself._ Thought Endymion as he watched her stalk off swaying her hips. _I hope that water is cold._

A/N: Wow! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. I was busy with schoolwork. I just love spending 6 hours on projects. I could have written more, but I am starting to get tired. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. If there is anything I can improve on feel free to let me know, that way I can improve it. Please review.

MoonFee


	5. Chapter 5

**The Runaway Princess**

**By: MoonFee**

**Chapter 5**

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N: **To clear a few things up, here is why I chose the things I did that are similar to Untouchable. 1.) Mina went with Usagi because she is the only one that could pass as her sister, a reason why the two would be together. 2.) Mina and Malachite met at the stables because she wanted a place that not many people, especially other princesses, would be. All stables I have ever been to are normally pretty empty because everyone is out riding. She needed a place to think. 3.) Endymion and Usagi meet in the gardens, not a rose garden, and then Endymion takes him to a secret place. His secret place is a waterfall, where roses surround the pool of water. In a lot of stories I have read Endymion usually has roses. It would bias to say I stole it from this story or that. 4.) Daeva is similar to Daidi. Here's a hint, look up the meaning of Daeva at a web site that tells the meaning of names. (Use the one) This will tell you why I chose that name and on this topic, I like names that start with the letter "D." 5.) In my story Endymion is a jerk driven by his hormone, as he is in many stories. If you expect him to meet a pretty woman and not hit on her, or get intimate, I am sorry to disappoint you. Again, to say I stole this idea from one story would be very bias. 6.) As I have said before, I really liked the plot of Untouchable. I am using that to create my own story. If it really bothers you, don't read it. There are many people who do what I am doing. As long as they change the story around, it is not plagiarism. That is all I did, so deal with it.

And off topic, you should watch the new movie, Phantom of the Opera. They did a good job with it. Very awesome. And Simon Cowell rocks my socks.

**In the Palace:**

Once Usagi got to her room, she had a long talk with Mina about how men are stupid, especially handsome ones. She gave Mina a whole reencounter of her walk, minus her thoughts. After beating Mina over the head because Mina needed reinforcement that she did not like the prince, the girls both went to bed.

**In Space:**

(Flashback)

"You wanted to be informed when all the senshi were awake."

"What is your point!" said Daeva who was starting to get a headache.

"Well, they are awake."

"Excellent."

(End flashback)

**Where the girls are held hostage:**

"What… what happened? Serena!" cried an exasperated Lita when she woke up, in turn waking up the other girls.

"What!…We've failed. Daeva… has succeeded in destroying the moon. I just hope that Minako has succeeded in hiding Serenity from Daeva. We need to figure out how to escape." Said the ever-calm Amy.

"What's the use in trying to escape? Daeva got what she wanted. She has managed to destroy what we have come to love!" said Raye, slowly loosing her temper.

"Raye! Never give up hope! Our mission is to protect the princess. She is with Minako now, wherever they are. Can you find them Amy?" Said Lita, getting mad at Raye for being stupid.

"Luckily, no one can take my computer away without me giving it to them." (A/N: In my story, if they take it, they die! This just makes the story easier for me to write.) Amy pulled out her computer. "Wow!"

"What!" said a shocked Lita at the expression on Amy's face.

"I. I. I don't know where we are. It's not registering!"

"Well, what good does that thing do us now? We can only hope that Minako knows what to do. As long as Daeva doesn't know where the crystal is." Said Raye.

"Well, why don't you inform me of where it is? While you are at it, tell me where your bratty little princess is." Said Queen Daeva as she walked in on their conversation.

"We don't have an answer to either question, and if we did, we wouldn't tell you!" shouted out Raye.

"That is no way to talk to _your_ queen! If it is the last thing I do, I will teach all three of you some manners!"

"You will never be our queen! I will die before that ever happens! Right girls?" said Lita getting in a fighting stance.

"Right!" said Raye and Amy in unison, jumping up.

"Well, we will see about that. Since you don't know how to show respect to your superiors, let me teach you." Said Daeva while throwing a huge blast of energy at the three senshi, forcing them into a wall and knocking them out. "There are ways of making people listen to me, you will just have to find out the hard way." Said Daeva with an evil laugh. "You there!" she said yelling at a servant in the background. "Clean up this mess. Make sure they heal properly! In order for them to do my biddings, they must be strong and alert. Hurry!" she stormed off, leaving the servant to clean up the blood covered senshi.

**Back on Earth:**

Usagi and Mina decided to take their breakfast in their rooms, and they asked Molly, who happily agreed, to join them. They enjoyed a little time of gossip.

"So Molly, what's the news of the palace?" said Mina.

"Mostly everyone is talking about the "service" that Beryl did for the prince. We all know what it is, but the funny thing is the prince's personal servant says that he can't stand her. He just used her like he does every other willing woman that comes his way." Said a happy Molly.

"Really, is this all that we have to talk about is him?" complained Usagi, tired of hearing about Endymion.

"Well, I guess not, but on another interesting note, between her introduction with the prince and dinner, Beryl disappeared. No one knows where she went. It's really funny since as a princess she should always have someone with her when she leaves the palace grounds. It would be very easy for someone to attack her to hurt her city." Said Molly.

"Ha! And she accused us of scheming to get the prince! She was probably out giving her 'services' to some other person." said Mina like she discovered Beryl's dirty secret.

"Who cares what that wench is doing?" said a bored Usagi. "After the looks that you got from General Malachite last night, I would think you would rather talk about him, Mina." Said Usagi.

"Well, it seems that you are smarter than I took you for. So he knows something good when he sees it. That doesn't mean anything." Said Mina. _So it wasn't just me. He was looking at me. Good. All the better for making him fall for me. I just hope that not everyone from Earth is like Usagi says they are._

"Well, your highnesses, I had better get going. I will be needed for many other things and I am going to stop by my parents' later on today. I hope you enjoy your introductions." Said Molly as she left the two alone. After Molly left, Usagi and Mina chatted about nothing for a while until after lunch when they decided to depart. Mina wanted to get ready for her introduction, and Usagi was hungry after just eating lunch. Mina made sure to take an extremely long bath. Afterwards she dressed casually in a simple flowing peach sundress. After a light dusting of makeup, she was ready for her introduction.

**At 2:45pm:**

Exactly at 2:45pm, a servant showed up to Mina's room. "Princess Mina from Lunessa. Your introduction with His Royal Highness Prince Endymion is scheduled for 3:00 today. I am here to take you to the stables. Prince Endymion will meet you there to take you to where he wishes to go. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really. I'm ready to go." Said Mina as she fidgeted with her dress nervously. _What if Malachite really is just fooling me like the prince does to all the women he's been with? Oh Selene! Why am I so nervous? He's just another man. I'm the senshi of love! I shouldn't be like this. He's just a man!_

"Good. Right this way your highness." Mina followed the servant out of the castle to the stables where she found Endymion waiting impatiently.

"Thank you, you are dismissed. Hello Princess Mina. I am Prince Endymion, but since according to Malachite you really have not intentions of marrying me, you can call me Darien. All my friends do. I just ask that when we are shooting, that you stay out of our way. I hate distractions and I believe that you are one for my friend, Malachite or Mally as I prefer to call him."

"Well since we are dropping all formalities, you can call me Mina, since everyone else does anyway. And I guarantee you that I will not be in your way, I just ask that you stay out of my way. I haven't been shooting in a while…"

"I take that as you don't want us to accidentally get hit. If you are that much of a danger, I don't think we will give you a bow or any arrows." Said Darien with a friendly smile. "Mally told me that you said you could shoot better than any other man in Lunessa. It will be very interesting to see if you can shoot better than him, since no one else can. If you can shoot as well as you dress, I suggest that you join the shooting competition. We are holding many different competitions to see if any of the princesses have any guts to participate in sports that are normally meant for men. If I have to marry one of these bimbos, she better have some sort of backbone of her and not be afraid to show it off."

"I think I just might. What other sorts of competitions will there be?"

"Many, but to name a few: archery, ice skating, equestrian races, fighting, fencing, and many others. I am supposed to magically be at all the contests and keep up 'relationships' with the many princesses. I hate this. I am very grateful that you are willing to give up your introduction time to allow me to do what I want."

"No problem. I wouldn't mind practicing. Like I said, I am a bit rusty."

"Well, there will be plenty of time for you to practice. I suggest we get going before Mally loses his temper for having to wait."

"Alright."

They started off towards the woods. After a few minutes they saw Malachite waiting impatiently with archery equipment in a decent sized field. "It's about time you two showed up! I've been waiting for ten minuets! You do know that your introductions last for only 30 minutes."

"Ah, it appears that the princess who was supposed to be at 3:30pm cannot make it. She sent a letter saying something about being sick and needing to go home. I think that's the 4th one I've got today. I really don't care. It means more time for me. But the point is we have an hour."

"Well, that's good, but I don't think there is any sickness going around. Is there?"

"Who cares? Let's get practicing."

"You should care a little more about getting to know these girls. You will have to pick one as your wife."

"If worst comes to worst, I'll pick the one that annoys me the most so that when I get tired of her and have a mistress, she won't care."

"That's horrible! I can't believe you would view women like that!" said an exasperated Mina.

"I have never met a woman who is useful in more than one way. If you can show me one, beside yourself, I will gladly marry her. Until then, I will stick with my own views. Now Mally, I am ready to work on my aim."

"Jerk." Mumbled Mina under her breath. Mina decided to sit a while and watch the two men shoot. _Not bad, he seems to always hit his mark, but he could work on his form a little. Darien is doing a good job with his aim. He doesn't need any help at all. It looks like they are increasing their distance. Maybe he can use some help. If Malachite pulls that string any farther back, he is going to break the string._

"Damn it! I hate it when that happens!" said Malachite as he broke his string. "What are you laughing at?" said Malachite as he heard Mina laughing so hard she fell over clutching her stomach.

"It's just that… I was just thinking to myself that it is a surprise that you didn't break the string, when you suddenly did. You don't have to pull it back so far to get it to go as far as you want it."

"If you're so good, then why don't you do it?"_ God I hate annoying gorgeous women._

"Fine! I will show you." Said Mina as she got up and took the bow and an arrow from Malachite. "If you would, push the target back more. More! More! There we go! Thanks Darien!" she yelled across the field. "Now, dear Mally, watch and learn." With that said, Mina took aim. She took into account the wind direction and speed and the distance of the target. She pulled back, but too far. And, she shot the arrow.

Malachite watched as the arrow flew way up into the air. "That is never going to hit the target. You practically shot it straight up! The wind is going to push it in the wrong direction."

"Just watch." They continued to watch the arrow as started declining towards the target. The wind started to push the arrow away from the target before pushing it towards the target. Then, it landed a perfect bull's eye. "So, what do you think about that?" asked Mina looking at Malachite to find him with his jaw wide open.

"That is impossible!"

"No, I believe I just did it. As I said before, you are pulling the string too hard. Look. Darien is heading towards us with as much shock as you. I feel special."

"How did you do that!" said Darien.

"I aimed."

"Obviously, but how did you know how the wind would act?"

"Watch the trees. See how they sway? That is how the wind will blow the arrow. It's not that hard to figure out."

"That's what you think. So, are you going to join the archery competition?" asked Malachite.

"I was, but if there is not going to be any competition, it would be really boring for me."

"Excuse me? I believe that I will put up more of a challenge for you than you expect."

"Really? Not from what I've seen today."

"Well, I suggest you join the competition, that way you can watch as I beat you. Today was a bad day for me."

"If you think that you can bring it, do so. Otherwise, stop wasting my time."

"Oh, I will beat you so hard, you won't know what hit you."

"I am shaking in my boots. I'll enter the competition just to prove to you that I am better. I suggest you start practicing. Until then, I am going to head back to my room. I am sure Usagi is probably bored."

"Come now, I am sure she can entertain herself. It can't take much to do so." Said Darien joining in the conversation.

"You know, she's not stupid. She can do a lot more than you give her credit."

"Really? Does that include eating more than anyone else?"

"Unfortunately, yes. If you want to be amazed I suggest…" started Mina before she got a brilliant idea. "I suggest you take her ice-skating. She is quite the good skater, and when she gets cold, ask her where her coat is. Whatever you do, don't give her one. She gave us a hard time when we were shopping about not needing one, I want to her freeze her butt off for it."

"And you were just yelling at me for being mean?"

"She deserves it. You can even tell her I told you to do it."

"Thank you for your permission, I did not know that I needed it. But, I think I will take her ice-skating. I haven't done it in a while."

"Good. I am leaving now. Have a good day." Said Mina as she headed back up to the castle.

"Well Mally, I can see why you want her. She is better than you at probably everything you can do. I bet that just irks you?"

"You have no idea. She is just gorgeous though. I have you even taken the time to _look_ at her?"

"Not really." _I've been busier looking at someone else who I can't seem to get out of my head. I swear, if I any more dreams like the one last night, I may be staying in my room a long time. The way her legs wrapped around me and how her eyes begged me for more. I don't think I can stand thinking about it._

_Well, since you aren't listening to me, I don't think I'll put that thought in your head. I don't think I want you having those ideas about her. She is mine. _Thought Malachite to himself "Well Darien, I'll see you later. You have your 4:00pm introduction. Have fun with that. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye."

**During the introduction:**

After Mina had left, Usagi went to the kitchens to get something else to eat for lunch. On the way she bumped into someone and was about to apologize until she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" asked an angry looking red head.

"I was coming to get something to eat. I didn't know I needed your permission to do so. Now, if you will excuse me, I have more important things to do than to talk to you."

"Oh really? Does that include trying to gain the prince's attention, because if does, I highly suggest you don't try."

"What if it does?"

"I'm warning you. Leave him alone. I highly suggest you come up sick for your introduction. It seems that many princesses are, although they know that it is for the benefit of their life. If you value yours, don't go. He is mine." _You will be one of the first people that I will have my mother exterminate on the planet. I don't want my hubby to be looking at you, and besides, you make me sick._

"Just because you have performed a few _services_ for him does not mean he is yours. I really don't care who he picks, as long as it's not you. And if you think that threatening will stop me, it won't. Now if you will get out of my way, I need to reenergize."

"You go ahead and do that. No one wants a fat princess."

"Go look in a mirror."

"Why you little…"

"Princess Beryl?"

"What Tophet?"

"There is a message from your mother in your room. It is very urgent. She wants you to respond right away."

"I'll be right there Tophet as soon as a settle something. Go along."

"You must come now. It is urgent."

"We will continue this conversation later Princess Usagi. My mother calls."

"As far as I'm concerned, the conversation is over. Now go on ahead and run to your mommy." Said Usagi with a smirk. _I bet your mother is probably worse than you are._

"Humph!" grumbled an angry princess as she walked away. _I will get you, you stupid princess._

_Now that that is done, I think I lost my appetite. She is extremely disgusting. How can anyone stand her? She does remind me of someone, although I'm not sure who. I have a feeling that I didn't like that person either. All well. Maybe I will get something to eat anyway. I don't care what she said. I'm not fat._ With that last thought, Usagi went to the kitchen and helped herself to some food. Afterwards she went up to her room to take a nap, but found a letter on her dresser before she did. It read:

_Dear Princess Usagi,_

_Since your introduction is at 7:00pm, which is right after dinner. The prince requests that you be ready to leave as soon as dinner is over, without having to return to your room. He also requests that you dress warmly and bring a coat with you because it will be cold where you are going. Good luck on your introduction._

_Royal Welcomer, Aspasia._

**Before Dinner:**

Usagi woke up to Mina hitting her on the head with a pillow. "What was that for?" complained Usagi as she woke up.

"I have to tell you about my introduction!"

"It can't have been that great. Was he a jerk?"

"Actually, yes. But that's not the point. I went with him and General Malachite to practice archery."

"Mina! You know that on Earth women don't do those things!"

"I know, but they were impressed. I showed Malachite the correct way to do it, and then accepted to compete in the upcoming archery contest. He thinks he can beat me."

"You really showed him didn't you?"

"You have no idea. It was so funny. The prince just laughed at him and encouraged me to join the competition."

"Well that's great to hear. I should get ready because I won't have to come back to the room after dinner. I wonder where we are going. He told me to dress warmly and bring a coat. Can I borrow yours since I don't have one?"

"After the hard time you gave me about not needing one? No way! You can suffer. Now go take your bath. You don't want to go to dinner smelling do you?"

"Oh shut up! I'm going."

After an hour-long bath, Usagi came out smelling like strawberries wearing a beautiful dress. It was a full-length light pink dress with a draped neckline, slit flutter sleeves, and a ruffled hemline. And for a finishing touch, she put on a matching pink knitted poncho for warmth. She found Mina napping on the bed in the clothing that she was wearing earlier with the most hideous hair from sleeping on it. "Mina? Are you going to get ready?"

"Hmm… I'm ready."

"Look at your hair! It's a huge mess. Let me fix it for you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Asked Usagi as she sat down to fix Mina's hair.

"I was just having my first peaceful sleep since we've been here." _And that is because I was dreaming of a certain someone. He is so dreamy with his silver hair, and his blue eyes, and his muscular chest, and his strong grip, and…ooh. He is so dreamy. I just wish he were mine._

"Well, it's good to hear that one of is. There we go. That looks much better." Said Usagi as she put in the infamous red bow into Mina's hair. "Let's go down to dinner."

"Alright."

**At Dinner:**

Again, Usagi and Mina made sure to arrive a little early because they didn't want another spectacle with the prince. They managed to make it through most of dinner without any great spectacle, until the prince stood up to make a speech.

"I just wanted to let you know that several of our number have left to go home due to sickness." Everyone heard Usagi snort, but ignored her. Endymion continued on, "I hope the all you remember to dress appropriately for the weather. If you have to go home sick because you tried to impress me instead of dressing appropriately, you won't get to far in marrying me. The point is, I would rather see you a little less informal and healthy than not see you because you are sick." Again he was interrupted by another snort from Usagi. "Princess Usagi? Are you all right?"

"Oh! Yes, I was choking on my water. I didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue." Then she turned to Usagi and whispered, "I have something to tell you about those princesses going home sick." They indulged themselves in a conversation while Endymion finished up.

"What's up?"

"While you were at your introduction, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I ran into Beryl, who told me it would 'be good for health if I didn't show up to my introduction and be sick like a lot of princesses seem to be lately.' She forced them to go home."

"Who does she think she is, threatening other princesses? Does she want to start a war?"

"Mina listen. Something isn't right. She disappeared yesterday for a while without anyone knowing where she went. She is threatening the lives of princesses. Mina? Does she remind you of someone?"

"Actually, yes." Said Mina looking over to where she sat. "Who though?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is, I know that I didn't like them. It takes a lot for me not to like someone, and you know that."

"Usagi, that's just weird. You should be careful when you're around her. I don't trust her either."

"I know. I just want you to know to be careful too."

"I will. I must say, I like your dress."

"Thank you."

While they were talking, a servant came up to Usagi. "Princess Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"The prince wishes that you leave to meet him at the entrance of the palace for your introduction and that Princess Mina leaves to go wherever, saying that you are going to bed. He doesn't want the other princesses to suspect anything, so he will leave a few minutes later."

"Thank you." After the servant left, Usagi looked up to see Endymion looking right at her. When he saw that she looked at him, he winked at her, pissing her off. She grabbed Mina and had themselves excused. Usagi marched off to the entrance of the palace where she waited for the prince, but she found that he was already there.

"It is a wonderful evening is it not?"

"How did you…" he cut her off before she could finish.

"This is my castle. I know every secret passage about it."

"You know, it would be a lot easier for me to get along with the other princesses if you did not always acknowledge me with winks or what not. They seem to think that there is something going on between us, especially Beryl. I swear if I have to hear from her one more time about…"

"I don't care what you talk about with _her_. If you want to have a good time with me, don't talk about it."

"How dare you tell me what I can talk about or not!"

"It's not that hard. It looks like the carriage is here. Are you ready to go? Where is your coat?"

"I don't need one! Where are we going?"

"It is none of your business until we get there."

"It is my business!"

"Unfortunately you will have to wait."

"You are such a jerk!"

"That hurt my feelings. I would like it if you apologized."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not. Now apologize or we're not going nowhere."

"Well, I guess that we can stay here all night, because I am not going to apologize to you. I am not a child who needs to be told what to do."

"Fine. We will stay here until you apologize." _I wonder how long it will take for her to apologize. Why do I care? I don't know. I just want to see how easy she will give in. _Ten minutes later, after a long uncomfortable silence, he broke. "I forgive you whether you apologize or not. Now, let's go." _I guess she is more stubborn than I thought. How interesting. Is she smirking at me? She looks really cute like that, although she is much cuter when she is angry. Maybe that is why I like to annoy her._

"I am glad to see that you know when to admit defeat. Now, where are we going?"

"I told you, you will have to wait until we get there. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but our time together is an hour long. The princess after you went home sick. It is strange though. There are no sicknesses going around."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"I'm glad that you know when to cede to me."

"Oh shut up." Said Usagi while getting into the carriage.

Once they got in the carriage, Usagi sat on left side and looked out the window the whole way. _Why does he enjoy annoying me? Doesn't he have better things to do with his time? He seemed so happy when he said that I will end up spending an hour with him. If he only knew why those princesses were really leaving. _She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head so she decided to turn around and look at him. He gave her shrug that said 'I'm not doing anything,' and turned to look out his window. _Wow. She is really beautiful. Her soft peach skin, and blue eyes with an endless depth of emotion, and her full luscious lips, and her full breasts, and her slim waist, and her long legs. She's just… wow. It is amazing when she smiles. I wish she would only do that for me. I would love more than anything to be able to call off this stupid competition and say that I will marry her, but I can't. I know that Father would let me, but I don't want to force her into a marriage. I want her to come to me on her own free will. Despite all the stupid rumors, I want to be married for love. And, I want that person to be her. If only she felt the same way._

The carriage finally pulled to a stop at a frozen lake. "Ah, it looks like we are here. We are going to ice skate."

"Really?" said Usagi with great enthusiasm. "I love ice-skating!"

"That's good to hear. I don't have to teach you how." Endymion got out of the carriage and pulled out a bag from under the seat that Usagi didn't see and helped her out of the carriage. As they were walking towards the lake they saw a cloaked stranger walking on the far side of the lake. When Endymion yelled at him, he turned around and looked at them then ran off the lake. What Usagi missed that Endymion did not, was a wisp of red curly hair that fell out of the hood. _I swear. If I find out that is Beryl, I might have to order her head chopped off. If she thinks that I will marry her, she is greatly mistaken. It's a good thing she decided to run. I wonder what she was doing._

"Well, that was strange. Oh well. Let's get going. I can't wait to hit the ice."

"You really do like ice-skating, don't you?" asked Endymion while they put on their skates and got on the ice.

"I told you, I love it. When I was little, it was one of the things that my mother and I shared. I remember the first time when I finally beat her. I was eight." started Usagi while laughing at the thought, "She went on and on about how she let me win. She was sour for the next few days. It was so funny to see because nothing ever got to Mother. After the second day, I thought she was mad at me, so I went to her room crying, telling her that I will never beat her again. She just looked at me and smiled. She said she was proud of me. It was then that I realized that she loved to play jokes on people, just like me. I really miss her."

"Oh what happened to her?"

"Well… she… I…" started Usagi while trying not to have a breakdown. Deep down, she knew that her mother was dead. She knew that she would never see her again. She couldn't feel the special bond that she shared with her mother. She couldn't feel it since she got to Earth. A single tear slipped down her face. She didn't realize it until she felt a gentle hand wipe it away.

"I'm sorry. It was none of my business." Said Endymion. _I wonder what happened. She really loved her mother. It almost seemed like she didn't know what happened, but did. That doesn't make any sense, but that is how it seemed like. Wow, I am rationalizing things to myself. I think I should see a doctor._

"That's okay. Hey? Do you want to race?"

"Sure." Said Endymion catching onto the idea of changing topics to lighten up the mood.

"Ready, set, …" she didn't finish the phrase because she shot off.

"Cheater!" yelled Endymion as he took off after her, not noticing that they were headed in the direction of the ice where the 'stranger' had been.

Usagi was going faster and faster and decided to turn around and go backwards and see how far the prince was behind her. She didn't notice that the ice was getting thinner and thinner when it should have been getting thicker. She didn't notice that as she was going the ice was starting to crack until it was too late. She fell in the water with an unexpected scream for, "Endy!"

"Usagi!" yelled Endymion as he raced off towards her. He took of skates in a flash and walked carefully towards the hole in the ice, praying he wouldn't break it anymore. He didn't see her anywhere. "Where are you Usage!" He yelled out hoping to get an answer. He started walking around the hole when he saw her body floating under the ice. He could tell that she was unconscious. He kneeled down to the ice and hit it with strength that was unusual for an Earthling to have. The ice easily broke under the pressure of his fist. He reached down into the water and pulled her limp body out. Her skin was solid blue. He was rather happy to find that she started breathing when he pulled her out. He put his coat around her cold body and carried her off to shore, where he saw a peasant's barn. He took her inside of it where he undressed both her and himself. He wrapped the both of them up in his coat and lay down. (A/N: at the bottom.)He fell asleep with her in his arms.

Woo Hoo! Another chapter done. To address the A/N: If someone falls in freezing cold water and there is no help around. The best thing to do to prevent the person from dying of the cold is to wrap both their body and a warm body together, naked, in a blanket or something of that sort. The heat transfer from body to body is the best way to keep them alive. It does not work as well when the bodies are clothed because if the cold body is clothed, the wet clothes keep them cold. If the warm body is clothed, their clothes keep their body heat in. I just wanted to address that so you readers don't get any wrong ideas about what Endymion is doing. Thank you for the positive reviews. Keep reading and reviewing. Again, I ask that you allow me two weeks before you start giving hostile reviews about not updating. If you want good chapters, the wait is necessary. Thanks for all of your support.

MoonFee


	6. Chapter 6

**The Runaway Princess**

**By: MoonFee**

**Chapter 6**

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** I love you readers! I had to laugh at some of the reviews. Thank you so much for your support of my story. It really means a lot to me. I got a head start on this chapter with an ice day from school. (In other words, school got cancelled because it was icy out.) I had an evil thought about putting this chapter up where Usagi dies from the cold and Daeva wins. And then, a week later posting the real chapter, but I'm not mean like that. I just think like that. I am sorry about the ranting from the last chapter. I got a nasty e-mail about plagiarism. I just wanted to clear some things up. I know you are sick and tired of me babbling, but I do have a few more things to say.

Oh and you will come across thoughts with a large space in them.Like that space. It signifies different 'voices.' You'll get it.

And just to let you know, I emailed Sapphire Midnight, author of Untouchable and we resolved the issue of my story being similar to hers. She gave her permission for me to continue on with the story and for her fans who yelled at me she thanked you for standing up for her. She was happy that I emailed her, although I should have done it before I put my story on fanfiction, and that is my fault. And if you don't believe me, email me and I will send you the email. So please don't bother me about the issue. Now on with the story.

**Recap:**

He put his coat around her cold body and carried her off to shore, where he saw a peasant's barn. He took her inside of it where he undressed both her and himself. He wrapped the both of them up in his coat and lay down. He fell asleep with her in his arms.

**The Next Morning:**

Usagi woke up to an extremely warm and comfortable feeling. What she couldn't figure out was where all that warmth and comfort was coming from until she fought with herself. _Wait a minute! I went under the ice! Oh Selene! Am I dead? You're such an idiot Serena! You're not dead. Then where is that warmth coming from? I'm not sure, but I bet the arm that is wrapped around your body has something to with it. It probably does. Wait! What arm wrapped around my body! That one! _"Ahh!" screamed Usagi while jumping up. When she realized she was naked, she grabbed the coat that was around her and Endymion and wrapped herself in it. When she looked at him, she didn't know who she would rather have the coat wrapped about them because he, like her, was naked.

"What's all that racket?" mumbled Endymion as he woke up. He looked to see Usagi staring at him is disbelief with an extremely flushed face. He looked down at himself and saw what she was staring at. He just smirked up at her. "Is something wrong?"

"You! You! What did you do to me? Why was I lying naked next to you!" Usagi started to blush more.

"Don't you remember? You fell in the water."

"That doesn't explain why I was in your arms naked! And would you please cover yourself up!" yelled Usagi while turning an even darker shade of red.

"Why? Do I bother you?"

"W-w-well yes! You better start explaining yourself!"

"Ah. Since when do I have to take orders from you?"

"You are such a pompous jerk!"

"Okay! It's not a big deal. You fell in the water. I pulled you out, and you were unconscious and blue. I didn't want to have you dying on me, so I used my body heat to warm you up. You act like you've never been close to a man before!"

"Actually, I haven't. And, when I am for the first time, I will be sure to tell you." Said Usagi hoping he would catch her insult. _Although, why I want him to notice me, I don't know._

"Are you calling me a boy?"

"What if I am?"

"I didn't know I needed to prove that I was a man to you, but if I must, you're welcome to come right on over here and I will." He said with a devilish smile. For once, Usagi did not know how to respond. "Tongue tied are we?" asked Endymion as he tossed Usagi her damp clothes and started to put his on.

"No! I. I. What time is it?" _I give up!_

"Judging from the sun, it is around 7:00am. Shit!" _I can't believe it! We've been gone for twelve hours. I am surprised that the royal guard is not out looking for me. I really need to get her back. I will never hear the end of it. I can picture the scolding now. 'How dare you skip all of those introductions? I raised you better than that. Do you know how many kingdoms you just pissed off by ignoring their princesses?'_ "Usagi, we should get back before someone notices that we went missing. Here, take my coat. Your clothes are still damp. We don't want you catching a cold."

"It's a little late for that. I guarantee you that Mina is already thinking of what she is going to say to me after she finds out that I am safe. She is probably worried to death. I wouldn't be surprised if she is out looking for me." Said Usagi as they set off for the castle.

"Wow. She must really care about you."

"We are sisters you know." _Well, basically. We grew up together, so it's not a lie._

"I know, but every pair of sisters I have ever seen normally hate each other because their parents favor the prettiest of the two because she normally gets the biggest dowry."

"Our parents loved us both the same. We did everything together. Nothing can separate us." _Mother did treat us the same. She often referred to Mina as her second daughter._

"It's nice to hear that not all of the subkingdoms are barbaric. That is the one thing that I like about the planetary kingdoms. They let their children pick their own spouses as long as they are of noble blood. They refuse to force them into marriage. Are you okay?" asked Endymion when he noticed that her complexion turned extremely pale.

"Uh... yeah. Have you received any news from the planetary kingdoms?"

"No. They don't like us and we don't like them. We only contact each other when it is dire that we talk. The last time we talked was when the Moon Kingdom wanted us to join the alliance. Our ambassadors said we would only join if the Moon would not require us to bow down to them. They said the only way that would happen is when the two kingdoms were joined by marriage. I have never seen anyone as angry as Queen Selenity was when our ambassadors suggested the marriage between her daughter and me. She said she would never force her daughter into marriage because she loved her too much and wanted her to be happy. She said her daughter was not some piece of property that she could just go and trade. She kicked us off the Moon telling us to come back when we knew how to treat people. One thing is for sure, and that is that she knew how to treat people. Because of that I kind of liked her. I can't wait to become King so I can change things." _There will be a lot of things I change. First I will outlaw this nonsense about women being less than men. Look at Mina. She can beat Malachite at archery, a man's sport. It is terrible that women get traded like property. Second, I don't see why servants must be forced to call me 'Your Highness.' I would rather have them call me Darien. I practically grew up with some of them._

Usagi turned away from Endymion as they were walking so he would not see the tears that streamed down her face. _I always wondered why she did not care if they had Earth in the alliance. I miss her so much. Why do people have to screw up other people's lives? Why do people have to turn out different than you expected them to be? He is so sweet. He truly cares about his people. I just wish he cared about me like I am starting to care about him. _The castle was coming into view. They walked in silence until they reached it.

"Well, I would love to walk you up to your room, but I have a lot of explaining to do to my parents. I suggest you go and stop your sister from worrying." "Okay. Hey! Do you think that stranger had anything to do with the ice?" 

"I'm not sure." _But I will find out. If it was Beryl, so help me God._ "Have a good day Usagi."

"You too, Endy. For the record, I had a good time."

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Endymion as he walked away smiling on the inside. _She had a good time. I think… never mind._ Usagi went in the opposite direction towards Mina's room.

**Mina's Room:**

"Serena! Oh Selene! I was so worried! Where were you? Iwentaroundthepalaceaskingaboutyouandtheprince…"

"Slow down Mina."

Okay. I went around the palace asking about you and the prince, but no one seemed to know where you went. I bumped into General Malachite who spent all night trying to comfort me by saying that Da-the prince wouldn't let anything happen to you. I was so worried! What if something happened to you? Serena, the universe needs you to protect it from Daeva. I need you! You are my princess and best friend. If I lose you, I have nothing! Don't scare me like that ever again!" ranted Mina as she threw her arms around Serena and realized that Serena wasn't listening to a single word she said. "What is wrong with you!" asked Mina while taking a step back to look at her.

"Me, oh nothing. I just had an excellent time. What do you mean by General Malachite spent the _whole_ night trying to comfort you? And stop calling me Serena and speaking about Daeva! What if someone were to hear you?"

"Don't you dare scold me. I am not telling you anything until you tell me about what happened. But first, I suggest you take a bath. You look like you've been sleeping with the horses! And, you smell really bad."

"Thank you Mina. I feel so much better now. I think I will go and drown myself now. Have a good life." Usagi laughed and went to take her bath and came out smelling like strawberries. She had a simple light blue sundress and put a housecoat over it. She picked up the rose that Endymion had given her earlier and started to recall her night for Mina. She left out the naked part of the incident. _Mina won't notice that if I were not of royal Lunar blood I would have died without his body heat._

"You like him don't you S-Usagi?" _I don't care if she denies it. I am not stupid. She likes him. In this time of chaos, he may be good for her._

"No! Well, maybe a little." She received a sharp glare from Mina that said 'You're lying.' "Okay, maybe a lot. There! You got me to admit it! Now spill about General Malachite!"

"Okay okay! I was running around in hysteria, worrying about you, and I ran into him. He prevented me from falling, pulling me close to his amazing godly body. He asked me what was wrong and I told him that you went with the prince and should have been back two hours ago. He picked me up and carried me to my room while I was crying because I can't lose you. He sat on my bed and held me, telling me that the prince would never let anything happen to the people he is with, especially when they are the person that his best friend cares about's sister. (A/N: And that makes sense? Why not.) At that point, I broke down crying even more. He said he cared about me Usagi! I asked him if he was trying to trick me into not entering the archery contest and he said never in a million years. He said he couldn't wait for the contest because then he could put me in my place. I guaranteed him that would be impossible to do. I then hugged him and fell asleep in his arms. You should have been there Usagi! He was so sweet to me." _I am so happy he cares about me. Maybe I should let him win the contest to make him feel special. Nah! I think I will beat him anyway._

"It sounds like you had a good time without me. I am really tired, so I am going to sleep. When lunch time arrives, can you have them bring my food up to me?"

"Sure, I am going to be at the food hall, so don't worry when I'm not here. Oh, and by the way another letter came for us. It's over there on the dresser."

"Thanks Mina. I'll read it later. Goodnight." Usagi went and lay down on Mina's bed and fell asleep.

**During Usagi's Nap:**

Endymion took his time getting to his parents' chamber. He wanted to delay the yelling as much as he could, but when reached their chamber, it was already in process, although it was not about him. He knocked on the door. "Is everything alright." _Here goes nothing._

"What do you mean 'is everything alright?' No. Everything is not all right. You were gone all night last night. You missed seven introductions Darien. Seven!" started King Dareios.

"Dareios stop that yelling! There are bigger things on hand. Darien, darling, you know our current situation with the Moon Kingdom, yes?" said Queen Gaia.

"Yes, Mother. Of course I know. I was there when we were told to come back when we knew how to treat people, remember?"

"There is a problem you see. The…"

"We lost contact with them around the beginning of the ball. We sent several ambassadors to go and find out why, but they found the kingdom torn to shreds, and they found the queen's dead body. Someone completely annihilated everything. There was not a single living soul anywhere. We need you to pick a wife, and soon. If something can destroy a kingdom that powerful, we need to be prepared. Today is your last day of your introductions. Tomorrow is the competitions. And, the next day you will announce your engagement at the end of the ball. That is my final word. We need to be prepared for a battle, for it is surely coming." Explained Dareios.

"Destroyed? What could do that?"

"We don't know darling. We don't know. You see why it is crucial that you pick a wife?"

"Yes. I think I already know who I will pick."

"Delightful. Now go and make sure she is your pick. Whoever she is, she must know how to handle things when they get tough. Remember that."

"Yes Mother. What did you do with queen's body?

"We had it brought back here and are preserving it until someone from the other planets claims it so they can give it a proper burial. If by the time the ball is done and no one comes for it, we will bury it. She deserves that at the least."

"I agree. She deserves that at the least. I must get going to lunch before the princesses start getting uneasy."

"Go Darien, and tell the generals I need to see them."

"Yes Father."

**In Space:**

"Queen Daeva?" asked a fearful servant.

"What do you want?"

"I have a message from your daughter."

"Go ahead. What does that brat want?"

"She said she has managed to get about 1/5 of the princesses to go home. She said she is close to securing the prince. She also said that that Princess Usagi and Mina are getting on her nerves. She tried to have Usagi drowned by weakening the ice that she was skating on. I guess the prince pulled her out of the water and she was awake and moving this morning. Princess Beryl said she suspects something of those two. According to her servant, they keep asking a lot of questions that they should know the answers to."

"Really?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Go and send for the girls. Tell them I have a mission."

"Yes, your majesty."

**Lunch:**

Usagi woke up to the knocking on her door. "Oomph. hoo iz eh?" Usagi grumbled and cleared her throat. "Who is it?" 

"It is Molly with your lunch."

"Come in." Usagi rolled herself out of bed and went over to the dresser to look at the note that Mina told her about.

_Dear Princess Usagi and Princess Mina,_

_I hope that your introductions went well. I would like to inform you of some upcoming events. Tomorrow will be a day of various competitions. Everyone is free to enter any of them. Prince Endymion and his generals will be entering some of them. The winner of each competition gets a bag of treasure of their choice. The most popular competitions are as follows: Archery, ice-skating, dancing, equestrian races, and fencing. A full list of all the competitions can be found in the sheet of paper that accompanied this letter. If you would like to join any of them, please let Molly know so she can make sure the preparations are made. I highly recommend that you join one of the competitions. The prince has to personally give the prize to the winner. It would be beneficial to gaining his attention, not that you need it._

_Have a nice day, Aspasia, Royal Welcomer_

"Hey Molly? What can you tell me about these competitions?" 

"Well. They are held annually, and everyone is allowed to join. I know the people of lower classes like these competitions because it gets them recognized and a chance to move their family up a class. The prince and his generals always enter the same competitions. They are always the ones with the most people because it would be a huge feat to beat them. The three most common ones are archery, fencing, and ice-skating. General Malachite has never lost to anyone in the archery contest and Prince Endymion has never lost in the fencing or ice-skating, although General Jedite normally ties with Prince Endymion in the ice skating competition. I also know that General Zoicite has never lost at swimming. And, General Nephlite was only beaten once in hunting, and that was by my father. You see the trick is to not kill the game. You lose points if you do. I remember when I was little Father entered in the hunting competition and beat General Nephlite. He got first pick of all the treasures and chose a bag full of gold. He used that money to start up his jewelry shop and Mother's clothing shop. Because he was known for beating General Nephlite, people bought from us. Because of that competition, my family was able to get out of poverty and gain the title of Madame and Monsieur. They are really great."

"So, Prince Endymion has never lost at ice-skating or fencing, huh?"

"Never."

"I think I may need to change that. Molly, can you sign me up…" and Usagi started her scheming. A few minutes later Mina came in.

"Whacha doing?"

"Having Molly sign me up for a competition."

"Oh good, she's here. Hey Molly could you put me in the archery contest?"

"Sure thing Princess Mina. Well, I must get going to work on my chores. Have a good afternoon your highnesses."

"Thank you. You too Molly!" yelled Usagi as Molly left. "So how was your lunch?" asked Usagi as she sat down to eat hers.

"Well, I was hoping to see Malachite, but no luck. Actually, none of the generals were at lunch. Endymion said something about the king needing them. I am a little concerned. Why would the king need them?"

"He probably just wants to make sure they're up to speed on their battle tactics. I know Mother often would do that randomly. You know, when going through long periods of peace, you need to make sure the protectors of your nation are not losing strength from being bereft of battle."

"I'm sure it hasn't been that long since they were in a battle. You are always talking about how they are always at war."

"Well, I over exaggerated a little. I am starting to disbelieve all of the stories I was told about when I was little."

"Really? Somehow I am too. I think it is because they are _wrong_!" said Mina with a little emphasis on wrong, actually a lot of emphasis.

"Oh, blow it out your ass. I've already admitted defeat to you about my feelings. There is no way that I am going to feel defeated for believing what I was told as a child from the advisors of the Moon."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Good, because I was not going to."

"Well, I know two things for sure. One is that I am going to beat Malachite at the archery contest and the other is that you are going to beat Endymion at the ice-skating contest. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me either." Said Usagi. _If you only knew._ "Hey Mina, I need to practice for the contest, so I am going to be gone for the rest of the evening until dinner, so don't be worried."

"Okay. I'll be out and about, so if I am not here don't worry. Besides, I know that you'll be at the ice rink. So, I'll be seeing you later." _Maybe I should go and practice, too._

"Sure." _I hope she doesn't come looking for me._

The two girls separated and went their own ways.

**After their parting:**

Mina left the room with intentions of going outside to practice, but ran into an unexpected figure that looked extremely pissed. "Where is your sister?" demanded the red head.

"It is none of your business, so just go away."

"So, she came back?"

"What do you mean 'she came back?' Wait. It was you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't. And if you must really know, she is off practicing for the competition tomorrow that she will enter and beat Darien at."

"How dare you call him Darien! Only his friends are allowed!"

"Well, he asked me to, unlike other people I know."

"And what are you implying?"

"You know perfectly well what I am implying. Now go away. You're bugging me." Mina turned around to continue in the direction she was going, but got pulled face to face with the angry red head.

"I'll tell you this once more. It would be very beneficial for your life to stay away from Darien. He is mine, and people don't mess with what is mine. You'd think that from the incident with your sister, you would learn something. Although, I don't get how she healed so fast. Most people would be in a coma state for a week." _Wait a minute! Mother have I got something to tell you_. With that thought Beryl started grinning.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing. Excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"What the hell?" _What was that about? She knows something that she is not sharing. It doesn't matter. I have other business to attend to. I wonder if he is at the stables. I think I will check._

Mina continued her journey and went to the stables. What she saw there surprised her. Instead of the normal few people crowd, there was a huge load of people. Not your everyday people, but soldiers were there. _What is going on? It looks like they're getting ready for war. But with who? There's Mally._ "General Malachite?"

The white haired man looked down from his horse to see his angel. "Hello Princess Mina. I am quite busy at the moment, but what can I do for you?"_ I wonder what she is doing here? What a stupid question to ask, you idiot. Well, I'm not stupid. Why am I arguing with myself? Because you are stupid. Shut up. It's not that weird if she is here. She probably was looking for some time to practice, since she needs it so much. No she doesn't. Have you ever heard of sarcasm? Oh. Sorry. I wonder what she wants. I don't know. Let's find out._

"What is going on? It looks like you are going to war of something."

"Ummm… nothing. I-i-it's just a routine check up on the soldiers to make sure that they are ready at all times for whatever may come our way."

"Uh huh. I have a wager for the competition."

"Really? What" _This should be good._

"Since you are obviously lying to me, if I win you tell me the truth while we are at the dinner that you will also take me to if we win."

"What if I win?" _You little minx. You think that you are going to win? Ha! I know._

"What do you want?" 

"Hmm… what do I want? How about a kiss, and don't just mean a little peck. And who knows, maybe a little more than that."

Mina responded without the slightest blush or any signification of what she was feeling inside. "Consider it done." _Oh… My… Gosh! He wants me._

"Let's shake on it, then I have to get back to checking the riding Calvary."

"Alright." They shook hands and Mina headed back to her room having what she wanted, but before she got out of hearing distance, she shouted at him. "Be prepared for dinner tomorrow! It had better be the best restaurant you know of!" He just chuckled at her and went back to what he was doing.

**At Mina's Room:**

By the time that Mina had gotten back to her room, she had an hour and a half before dinner. She figured that Usagi was out practicing her skating form and went to take a nice long hot bath. She picked out a simple peach halter top gown with a translucent peach scarf to match. When she got out of the bath she found Usagi sitting on her bed in a light pink silk dress with a low v-line neck. (A/N: Imagine Hollywood.) "Are you ready to go?" asked Usagi impatiently.

"In a hurry are we? How did practice go?" asked Mina with a quirked eyebrow.

"It went fine. I will win for sure tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I win. Now, lets go to dinner so that he can see the lady I am. It will increase his shock tomorrow."

Sort of understood what Usagi was talking about, but not as much as she would like. _How would being a lady shock him that she can ice skate? I guess I will just have to find out tomorrow._ "Alright. I'm starving to the point that I think I might eat like you do."

"What are you saying? I have manners!"

"Oh course you do. Let's go."

**At Dinner:**

The girls went to dinner to find that neither Endymion nor his generals were there. Instead the Queen herself was there. "Hello ladies. I am sorry that my son could not attend dinner tonight. We have been extremely busy as of late. I hope that you signed up for the competitions that will take place tomorrow. There are fabulous jewels and fabrics and all sorts of valuables that you can win. I, myself, have been known to enter a few of them. Then, as you know, the following day is the ball. I do hope that you ladies have enjoyed yourselves while here. I know that Endymion has enjoyed spending time with you. Please enjoy your dinner. I have things to attend to." The Queen gave a slight bow and went to do whatever she had to do and left the girls to gossip among themselves.

"I wonder what's going on. I've seen a lot of action from the armed forces." Started one princess.

"I know what you mean. When Father sent me a letter to check on how things are going with the prince, he mentioned that the King had ordered that he make sure our armies are up to date on their training."

"Yeah, my parents said something about that, too. Does anyone know what's going on? It seems like we are getting ready for war, but with who?"

"Oh dear God! The Moon is finally going to try and force us to submit to them! Heaven save us!"

"Please! That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard! The Moon Kingdom? Honestly. What is wrong with you! Have they ever tried to harm you? No! Have they ever tried to force you into doing anything that you don't want to do? No! They let you walk off of the moon without joining the Alliance. Why would they try to force you when they don't need you!" yelled out an exasperated Usagi as she thought of her mother doing something like this. _It is the most absurd thing I have ever heard of! We would never do that._

"Since you seem to know so much, who are we going to war against?"

"I don't know."

"I do." Began the infamous red head known as Beryl. "No one. The King and Queen want to make sure that the armies of Earth are prepared for anything. You never know when something will happen." _Thank God that is all it is. I am so happy that they know nothing about our plans._

"And how do you know this Beryl!" snapped one of the princesses.

"Because when my father was having lunch with King Dareios, the King told him so. But then, you wouldn't understand seeing as how your parents don't have meals with King Dareios and Queen Gaia." The princess that Beryl was referring to blushed and dismissed herself. The rest of the princesses decided not to comment anymore on the subject and returned to their dinners.

Usagi and Mina both decided that they had enough of the conversation too and left, but before they got out the door Beryl called to them. "Usagi, how would you know what the moon would do? For all you know it might not even exist anymore. I mean, your father's kingdom is so small, I can't imagine that he would be high enough to know information like that." Beryl knew that she struck a nerve and was extremely happy with it. _I knew it. This will be much easier than we thought._

"I probably know more about the Moon Kingdom than you do all of Earth. I have my resources. Now if you will excuse me, I am feeling a little dirty. I can't believe I was actually talking to you. I need to make sure to clean my eyes of your sight and ears of your voice. I think I am going to throw up." With that as a final note, Usagi and Mina exited the room and went up to their rooms, leaving an extremely pissed off Beryl.

**Usagi's Room:**

"That was excellent Usagi! The look on her face when we left, it was excellent."

"Thank you Mina. Do you have any idea with what is going on? Ever since I got back this morning I haven't had time to talk to Endymion."

"Well actually, I talked to Malachite this afternoon. He said the same horse crap that Beryl did, but he said he would tell me the truth later." _Well, he will after I beat him._ Thought Mina with a smirk.

Usagi decided not to comment on that smirk and excused herself to go to bed saying she had practiced vigorously this afternoon and after dinner all she needed was a bit of rest. Mina complied and went to her room figuring she could use the sleep, too.

Yay for another finished chapter! I know it took me a little bit longer than I normally take, but I was busy all week last week. I had this major essay to write on the play "Antigone." Then, for band, I had district solo and ensemble on Saturday. (If you don't know what that is, it is where you go and play and piece of music in front of a judge and they give you a score from, I think, 4 to 1. One is the best, and if you get a 1 you get to go to states.) I was busy practicing all week for my flute solo, a duet with a clarinet, and a flute trio. I am proud to say that I got a one all three of my pieces. As always, look out for the next chapter in 1 to 2 weeks.

MoonFee


	7. Chapter 7

**The Runaway Princess**

**By: MoonFee**

**Chapter 7**

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. And, the plot belongs to Sapphire Midnight

**A/N:** The only thing I have to say is sorry for the long unbroken up paragraphs. I know they can get hard to read.

**In the Morning:**

When the girls woke up, they were both pumped. Since the races started at noon, according to a letter they found when they woke up, they had plenty of time to get ready and relax. They asked Molly to have their breakfast brought up to them and they asked if she would eat with them. Molly agreed saying she had nothing better to do.

"So Molly, how many of the other princesses have signed up for a competition?" asked Mina while picking at her food. She wasn't all that hungry.

"Well, not many really signed up since most of them can't do anything. Most of them sign up for swimming and/or dancing since they are two of the few things a woman is allowed to do without shame. The only person I know that signed up for anything out of the ordinary is Beryl for the fencing competition. What is hard to believe is that she is actually pretty good at it." Explained Molly. Usagi choked on her food.

"That is hard to believe. She can actually do something else besides perform 'services' for other people?" _I can't believe that. Well, the competition ought to be interesting, that is for sure._

"You shouldn't be mean to her Princess Usagi. Her family has a lot of influence over everyone, including the King and Queen. If Prince Endymion doesn't find a different princess that he likes, his parents will probably make the arrangement for him and Beryl to wed. That is why Aspasia and everyone else wants you to win his heart. No one wants her as high queen."

"I wouldn't either. She would probably scare everyone into what she wants." Added Mina.

"There is no probably about that. She would." Said Molly in a fearful voice.

"Don't worry about it Molly. From what little time I have spent with the prince, I doubt he would marry her. He can't stand her." Said Usagi to comfort her fears.

"That is good to hear. I think I am going to go and join my parents. They are going to be there for anyone who wants to do something with their reward. Good luck."

"Before you leave Molly, can you make sure that our outfits are brought up for the competitions." Asked Mina.

"Sure." Molly then left the two to get ready for the day, which they did. They both took nice long hot baths, and put on a comfortable outfit that they could change out of easily to put on their competition outfits. Mina decided to take a walk around the palace while Usagi decided she was going to go for a little jog to help relax her muscles. Nothing major happened on Usagi's jog; however, the same could not be said for Mina. As she was walking around the palace, admiring all of the beautiful artwork on the halls, she came across Endymion and Malachite.

"Well hello there!" said a delighted Mina.

"How are you Mina?" asked Endymion.

"Oh fine, and you, Darien?" He nodded his head to show that he was fine. "What about you Mally? Are you ready to lose?"

"Ha! That is very funny. Just because you beat me before does not mean you will beat me again. Remember our barter. I expect you to hold true to it."

"As I do you." The two continued on their small conversation for a while until Darien got tired of being excluded and gave a little "Ahem." "Oh sorry Darien. Oh by the way, just a little warning, Usagi signed up for a competition and I'm pretty sure it was ice-skating, so be prepared. No one can beat her at it."

"Well, then it's a good thing that I decided not to do the ice-skating competition then, isn't it?"

"Are you looking forward to pissing her off?" asked Mina with a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually, yes. She can be quite the fiery one, and that is quite a turn on for me."

"Well, the next time I want to know what turns you on, I will ask. Until then, please refrain from commenting." Said Mina a little disgusted. _I think I will tell Usagi that. It would be funny to see her reaction. She wouldn't know whether to be nice to him and give in or be herself and turn him on! _Mina missed the glare that Malachite shot Darien.

"Since my dear friend doesn't want me telling you what turns me on or not, we should get going. I have to warm up for the fencing competition, the only one I will enter. Please give Usagi my regards and ask her to root for me." _I heard that Beryl was signed up. I will put her in her place and make her never forget how I feel about her. And, that is not a good thing for her._ The three went their separate ways. The men went to practice for their competitions and Mina went up to her room, where she found Usagi laying on the bed, relaxing.

"Hey Usagi? You'll never guess who I ran into."

"Then fill me in. I'm in no mood for guessing games." Said Usagi a little annoyed. _I just want to get this over with. I suddenly have a bad feeling about the competitions. I just don't know what it is._ Mina missed the annoyance.

"I ran into Prince Endymion and General Malachite. The pri…"

"You know, you can call them Darien and Mally. I know that you want to. I mean you're always saying D-Prince Endymion. It really doesn't matter to me."

"Well fine. Darien told me that he wouldn't be in the ice-skating competition. He did it to make you mad because he said it turns him on. He asked if you would be rooting for him in the fencing competition."

"That is really nice to know. How is that supposed to make me mad?"

"By denying you the chance to beat him!" Usagi just rolled her eyes at Mina and looked at the clock. _Shows what you know Mina._

"Since the competitions will be starting in half an hour, we should get down to the courtyard to watch some of the other ones before ours take place. "

"Sounds good." With that, the girls headed on down to the courtyard.

**In Space:**

Flashback

"Go and send for the girls. Tell them I have a mission."

"Yes, your majesty."

End flashback

"Ah girls, it is good to see you again." Said Queen Daeva as she surveyed them. _Yes. They are exactly what I need. They can get the job done and they will do it right._

"As it is you, my Queen." Responded one of them.

"I have received word from my daughter that the Princess Serenity and leader of the senshi, Minako are located at the palace on Earth, under the names of Princess Usagi and Princess Mina. There are competitions going on today for anyone to enter. I want each of you to enter a different competition and one of them must be the ice-skating because that is what Princess "Usagi" is going to enter. Your objective is to bring both girls back to me alive. That is the only way I can retrieve the crystal. Do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes, my Queen." Responded a different girl.

"You have my leave. No go. And, don't disappoint me!"

"We won't. You have my word on it." Responded the last of the girls.

**Back on Earth:**

When Usagi and Mina got to the courtyards, they found that a section of the stands had been reserved for the princesses to sit and that their names were actually placed on their seats. Usagi and Mina found theirs and sat down, happy to notice that Beryl's seat was on the other side of the stands. The first few competitions were dancing and the equestrian races. They went on simultaneously. The two watched as most of the princesses danced. They were shocked to see that a peasant won. They looked closer and watched as she went off happily to sit in the winner's tent where she was to wait until the end of the first round of competitions to gain her prize. The girls then turned their attention to the equestrian races. They noticed that it was mostly men who were in this competition and that none of the generals or the prince had shown up for any of the competitions. They watched as a rather handsome man won the race. Judging from his clothing he was obviously a lord of some land. As he got off of his horse and headed to the winner's tent a servant came and took his horse. Everyone waited a few minutes before the two winners came out of the tent accompanied by Prince Endymion who was carrying two bags. He stood up before the audience and announced that the peasant from the dancing competition chose a bag full of gold coins. According to Endymion she planned on opening a home for the homeless with that money. _She shouldn't have to waste her money on that. That is what my parents should be doing, taking care of the homeless. That is what I will do when I am king, _thought Endymion. The winner of the equestrian race chose an extremely well crafted sword as his reward. There were jewels encrusted in the handle. The blade was made out of pure diamond, making it unbreakable unless hit by another diamond. It was extremely beautiful and complements should go to Monsieur Fullere, a fine craftsmen, explained the prince. He then went on to talk about the next few competitions. They found out that there were a few pairs of competitions until three when acting and swimming would take place. Then, archery and hunting would take place. Finally, ice-skating and the fencing competition would take place.

"Oh my gosh. Usagi! You can't watch the prince fence! You'll be ice-skating while he is fencing!" cried Mina as she realized what that meant.

"Yes Mina, I understand that fencing and ice-skating will be going on at the same time. Honestly, it doesn't bother me." _She can be so stupid sometimes. _"Let's go inside and get something to eat until before your competition against Mally." Usagi snickered as she said his nickname. _That is so funny. It's like calling someone Sally or Halle._

"Oh shut up." Said an annoyed Mina as the two went off to eat lunch. After sitting and picking at their food for a couple of hours the two decided to return to the competitions.

"Usagi, I'm just going to go and get ready for my competition. You go and sit in the crowd and root for me. Since I probably won't see you until you win your competition. Good luck." Said Mina.

"Yeah you too. I know that you will do fine. Root for me." The two girls took separate ways. When Usagi was walking into the crowds she was shocked to find everyone practically leaning on the edge of the seats watching the swimming competition. Usagi went and sat down in her seat. She asked the nearest princess what was going on.

"It's amazing! General Zoicite has never ever lost to anyone in the swimming competition, but he is neck and neck with that woman swimming down there." She said as she pointed to the two people in front who were far ahead of everyone else.

"How many laps left?" asked Usagi.

"Only two. This is really amazing." Usagi didn't say anything after that. She looked down to see the blond haired general swimming neck and neck with what appeared to be a woman. Usagi couldn't tell her hair color because she had a swimming cap on. She watched as the two got to the end of the pool and turned around. _One lap to go. Whoever gets to the other side first wins._ She watched as they passed the quarter mark. It was then that Zoicite decided to take off. _That's horrible! He was toying with her!_ Then Zoicite passed the half mark. She watched as the woman suddenly took off faster than what the general was going. She overtook him at the three-quarter mark and then slowed down a little to let him catch up, but before he could she took off and won the match. Usagi watched as the winner got out of the pool with Zoicite not far behind her. They were suddenly engaged in conversation and walked towards the winner's tent. Just as they were entering the woman took off her swimming cap, but Usagi didn't catch her hair color. She waited a few minutes before Endymion walked out with the two winners from the competitions. Usagi about choked when she saw who the winner for the swimming competition. _No! It can't be!_ Endymion started by giving the previous winner his prize before handing a bag filled with an assortment of different sized and cut aquamarine gems. He gave them to a Lady Amelia, who bowed gracefully to the prince, making her short blue hair bounce a little. She then walked off. _Oh! My! Selene! Amy!_ Usagi sat there in shock as the next two competition's competitors were coming out. She didn't see the wave that Mina sent her. She sat there staring dumbfounded until the princess next to her asked if she was okay. "Yeah. It's just I could swear that…. Oh never mind. It's nothing." _I think I am losing my mind. Let's not think about it._

Usagi then looked around until she found Mina. She waved at Mina, putting the earlier competition winner out of her mind. She watched as several of the people started off the competition, some winning and some losing, completely ignoring the hunting competition that was going on. Usagi watched as both Mina and Malachite easily defeated their rivals. They were given a break before they would go onto the final competition that would consist of the top eight. Both him and Mina made it. They went and sat on the sidelines. Mina looked over to Malachite who was sweating up a storm.

"I see the heat of having to compete against me is getting to you." Commented Mina as she admired him. _Look at his well-chiseled chest. I would love to run my hands over it over and over and over and over again. _She tried to imagine what his muscles would feel like under her hands.

"I think it is more of the fact that I have been in about five times as more competitions than you. You see, I, being the general, am forced to be in the most matches. You, being the only lady, they are taking it easy on. No one wants to offend a princess. Unfortunately for you, I don't care. Just remember out little agreement. I have to go to my next match. Good luck, I know you will need it." Malachite then picked up his bow and went to his competition. It wasn't long after that until Mina had to go too. She then picked up her bow and won her next few matches, as did Malachite, until it was down to the two of them. The final competition would be long range. The best out of five shots would win. (Meaning whoever won the most out of the five matches would win.) As the saying goes, 'ladies first.' Mina went up first. She aimed, pulled back and fired her first arrow. It hit just left of a perfect bull's eye. Then Malachite came up. He aimed, and pulled his string, putting his arrow just to the right of Mina's, giving him a perfect bull's eye. One point to Malachite. Then the target was pushed back a good distance. (I don't know what a good distance is for archery so imagine.) Since Mina was behind, she got to go first again. She aimed, and fired. This time her arrow went to the right of a perfect bull's eye. Malachite was then up. He aimed and shot. Again, his arrow hit a perfect bull's eye. Malachite was up by two. They pushed the target back even farther. Mina was up first. _Concentrate Mina! One more bull's eye and he wins!_ She took her own advice and took a few minutes to take into account the wind's direction and speed. She looked at the distance and measure how far up she would have to aim. She took aim and then fired. Her arrow went straight to the very center of the target, giving her a bull's eye. She smiled triumphantly and watched as Malachite took his shot and was a little off and hit the outer part of the bull's eye. Mina was at one and Malachite two. The target was pushed back farther. Since Mina was still behind, she got to shoot first again. And again, her arrow hit straight on. Malachite then shot his arrow, hitting the same spot as Mina's but at a different angle. The judges said that because his was aimed down and hers straight on, she got the point, tying them up. The target was again moved farther back. Mina told Malachite he could go first because she went first on all of the other shots. He agreed. _I don't want to have another round like the last one. It would suck to lose to the angle of the arrow._ Malachite took his time. He felt the wind and took in the distance of the target. You could barely make out the red center. He took aim and then shot. The arrow went up in the air it seemed like it went on forever until it started its decent. Slowly, it came to rest at a perfect ninety-degree angle in dead center. The crowd cheered. The judges asked Mina is she wanted to give up. She just laughed at them and asked for her shot. _I will show them something they have never seen!_ She stepped up felt the wind and looked at the distance. She pulled her arrow far back, like she told Malachite not to do, she pulled it until it was a millimeter away from breaking. She made sure her was right on and shot. After the arrow left, the string snapped from the strain. The arrow went flying straightforward at a speed so fast it was hard to keep up with the arrow. Everyone watched as the most improbable thing happened. Mina's arrow struck right through Malachite's and hit the bull's eye right on. Malachite arrow was split right down the center. The judges didn't know what to do. They couldn't call it a tie. They decided to call Mina the winner because her arrow was still intact. No one could believe it. General Malachite just got beat by Princess Mina. It was very unheard of until Malachite started clapping. Mina looked up into the crowd to find Usagi jumping up and down with joy. She just grinned and whispered to Malachite. "How about we have dinner tonight?" He just shrugged his shoulders to say whatever and walked off.

Usagi was jumping and down with joy. She couldn't believe it. _Mina's arrow struck right through his! I can't believe it. That was the best I have ever seen her do. Mother would be so proud! Oh crap! I need to go and get ready! I'm up next!_ Usagi then ran out of the crowd before she saw the two winners walk out of the winner's tent. She missed the shocked Mina who was looking at the tall brunette next to her. She missed it all.

Usagi ran down and found where Molly was. They hurried up to where Molly had brought her stuff. Usagi changed super fast and ran out to the field where the competitors were gathering.

Once Mina got over the shock of a "Lady Makato" being there. She ran up to the stands hoping to catch a word with Usagi before she remembered that Usagi was going to be up next. _I can't believe that Lita is here! Usagi would be so shocked. I wonder why Makato was glaring at me. _Mina looked down as the competitors were coming out. She looked everywhere to find Usagi among the ice-skaters, but she could not find her anywhere. After a few minutes of looking, she gave up and figured she would enjoy the competition. She was so caught up in watching for Usagi she forgot about the fencing competition. Mina watched as one by one everyone got eliminated, except for a woman with long dark hair that almost looked purple and General Jedite were left. _She looks extremely familiar… Raye! It would make sense, but, then, where is Amy? Wait a minute… where is Usagi?_ Mina watched as Raye beat Jedite. They seemed to be in a heated argument as they walked to the winner's tent. Mina looked everywhere for Usagi until she heard a large "Ohhhh!" from the crowd. She turned to see everyone's attention focused on the fencing competition. She asked the princess, who Usagi asked earlier, what was going on.

"I swear, some people just don't pay attention. There are three people left in the fencing competition: the prince, Beryl, and some unknown person who is beating the crap out of Beryl. The match is getting really good. Watch." Mina watched as the unknown person beat Beryl by twenty points. Beryl had none. At the end of the match Beryl went storming off after the unknown person refused to reveal their identity. It was now down to the prince and the unknown person. They bowed to each other before the match began. The judge said the first to ten would win. Mina had heard that the prince was good, but after he scored the first nine points with relative ease while the unknown person didn't get a single point, she realized just how good. After the ninth point was scored, the unknown person was smiling inside, although you could not see it. They went to "last" match and bowed. The prince decided he would spare the unknown person any embarrassment and let him score seven points, he then decided he would end it; however, it was not he who score that point or the next one. They both ended up being tied. This pissed Endymion off a little and after they bowed for the beginning of the final round he began hacking left and right, trying to get a point in. He came so close so many times, but he did not touch the unknown person. The round had now gone on for ten minutes and you could see the sweat seeping through both competitors' suits. It seemed like the round was going no where until the prince managed to knock the unknown person down, causing their epee to fall out of their hand. Endymion was standing over him, about to give the final blow when he felt an epee hit his back. He turned around to find the unknown person using his foot to hold the epee. The judges blew the whistle and announced the unknown person as the winner.

The prince and the unknown person walked back to the winner's tent. When they got inside, Endymion decided to ask the question that was bothering him. "May I see the face of the man who beat me?" The other man nodded and took off his mask to reveal not a man, but a woman. And, not just any woman, but Usagi. Endymion about fell down when he looked upon her. "You?"

"Yes, me. What I wouldn't give to savor the picture of you standing there with that dumbfounded look on your face. And you thought you would piss me off by not entering the ice-skating competition. Ha!"

"But Mina said that…"

"Mina was not there when I told Molly to sign me up. Mina never asked me what I signed up for. She just presumed. I would also love to see her face, but right now I think I will go and find my prize." Usagi then turned around and about fell over when she saw what she saw. _Oh my Selene!_

"Why hello Princess Usagi. Long time no see. I hope you haven't forgotten your dear friend Lady Relina?"

"H-how could I ever forget you Lady Relina. I saw Lady Amelia earlier. Is…um…"

"Yes, Lady Makato is here too. You missed her because she was in the hunting competition. I imagine you were too busy watching Princess Mina win the archery contest."

"Yes, I was." Usagi couldn't hold it in any longer and ran up to her friend and hugged her. "You cannot imagine how good it is to see you again." Said Usagi as a tear ran down her cheek.

"No, your highness, it is _you_ who cannot imagine how happy it is to see you again." _I hope this doesn't take long. I want to get this over with so I can go back home._

"I hate to disrupt your conversation, but Princess Usagi you need to pick your prize." Interrupted Endymion.

"Oh yes." She looked at the table and saw all of the finest materials and jewels, but what caught her eye was the bag of Moon Pearls. "I'll take those." She said pointing to the Moon Pearls.

"An interesting choice, but I think they will fit you perfectly." Said Endymion as he grabbed them along with the bag of rubies that Relina had already picked out. "Shall we?" asked the prince as he managed to offer an arm to each of the girls. They linked their arms together and went out so that Endymion could announce the winners.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this has been one of the most extraordinary competitions we have ever seen. My generals and me were all beaten at our competitions that we have hardly if ever lost to. And not just beaten, but beaten by extraordinary women. Here are the last two for the day. Lady Relina beat General Jedite at the ice-skating competition. Her chosen prize was a bag of rubies." He said as he handed her the rubies. "And, then I, myself, got beaten at the fencing competition by Princess Usagi of the Lunessa kingdom. She is the best fenceman I have ever seen. Her chosen prize was a bag of Moon Pearls." He said while handing the pearls to Usagi and nodded for them to go ahead and leave. "I would like to thank you all for coming and watching and competing. We have discovered a lot of unknown talent. As I said before this was an extremely extraordinary competition. I am afraid that I now need to go and practice my fencing skill so I don't lose again." Said Endymion as he walked off leaving the crowd laughing.

As Relina walked away Usagi followed her. "Relina? Is it really you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"How did you… what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. We will meet you guys in your rooms after dinner. I have to go. Bye." Said the raven-haired girl as she walked off.

"Wait!" yelled Usagi, but Relina just kept walking. _I don't know what to think. She seems a little different. Where does she have to go? She only knows Mina and me. I've got to tell Mina!_ Thought Usagi as she ran around trying to find Mina.

Meanwhile after her shock of seeing a Lady Makato, Mina went to find Malachite. She couldn't eat dinner with him tonight because the girls were back. She wanted to let him know to save lunch for her tomorrow. She found him sitting with a bunch of pissed off looking generals and prince. "Aww, what's the matter? Sulking because you got beat by a bunch of girls?" chided Mina in a baby-like voice.

"Go away Princess Mina. We're not in the mood to talk." Grumbled a sulking Jedite.

"I will once I have a word with General Malachite." She said with a voice that said get up and come over here. He did.

"What do you want Mina? Have you come to rub it in, because I don't care." Started an upset Malachite.

"No. I just wanted to let you know I can't go to dinner tonight. The Ladies that beat your friends are my friends. I haven't seen them in a while so we are going to have dinner with them. I was wondering if you would mind waiting until lunch tomorrow?"

"Oh, well if that's the case. Sure." Said Malachite a little happy she wasn't going to make him look bad in front of the generals.

"Thanks!" said Mina as she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off, leaving a bunch of generals laughing and one staring in shock as he held his cheek. _She just kissed me._

Mina found Usagi walking around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Usagi! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for you! You won't believe what happened."

"Trust me I would. I met a certain Lady Makato and saw a certain Lady Relina get up to get a reward for winning the ice-skating competition."

"Yeah, I met that certain Lady Relina and saw a certain Lady Amelia get a reward for winning the swimming competition. 'Relina' told me they would meet us for dinner. You have to cancel your plans with Mally!"

"I already did. Let's going up to our room. We don't want to miss them."

"Yeah, let's go." The girls then ran up to their rooms carrying their winnings. Mina had chosen a bag full of orange colored fire opals. As they were going to their rooms they ran into Molly. Mina had an idea, so she grabbed Usagi's bag of Moon Pearls and ran up to Molly. "Hey Molly! Could you have your dad make us some outstanding jewelry out of these? I know that the Moon Pearls will go perfect with Usagi's dress made from the Moon Satin your mother made. And, these fire opals will go with the dress that I had made."

"Sure. I'm sure he can have it done by tomorrow night. I'll make sure it is brought up as soon as it is finished."

"Thanks." Said Mina as she grabbed Usagi's hand and ran up to their rooms.

**In Space:**

After the competitions were over, Beryl decided to play her mother a visit. "Mother! You there! Where is she?" yelled Beryl as she ran up and kicked the poor servant.

"Sh-she's in t-the th-thro-throne room!" he yelled out in fear.

Beryl ran off to the throne room and started venting her anger by yelling at her mother. "You won't believe what happened! That Moon brat beat me at fencing! She didn't even spare me a point! She humiliated me! Then, she beat the prince and as he presented her with her prize, he had a sparkle in his eyes that I have never seen! He loves her Mother! He won't even look at me!" Then Beryl let out a huge scream of frustration and found someone to start kicking.

"Beryl that is enough! All of you, get out!" yelled Daeva at all of the servants in the room. "Well, I am sorry to disappoint you Beryl, but if he is on her side, we will have to kill him along with the rest of the people loyal to the Earth royal family."

"No! I know what we could do." _Oh, this will be good._

"Really?" _Now what is her empty head going to come up with?_

"Well, if he loves her, then she probably loves him. What if you were to make her choose between his life and the crystal, then when she chooses his life and gives you the crystal, you can throw him to me, and I will marry him? We could then make her live as a slave to us, having to me with her love for the rest of her life. What do you think?"

"That is the smartest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. It is times like this that I see me in you. Be like that more often." _Well, my daughter does have brains after all. Maybe I could benefit by keeping her alive._ "Now, tell me, did the girls complete the first part of their mission?"

"Yeah, all of them checked in with me after they won. They will be meeting with the princess tonight and enacting the second part of the plan."

"Good. Now go back to Earth. We don't want them suspecting you of anything anymore than they already do."

"Yes, Mother."

**In their Rooms:**

As soon as Usagi and Mina got to their rooms, they changed into something comfortable and started talking. "Oh my Selene! I wonder what happened?" started Mina.

"I'm just happy they are okay."

"Yeah me too. I wonder how they knew we were here?"

"I don't know. I hope they can tell me what happened to my mother." They fell silent after that. They both knew deep down that the Selenity was dead, they just refused to believe it. After sitting in silence for a while, a knock was heard at the door. Both girls jumped off the bed and fell over each other before they got to the door simultaneously. They opened it up to find three extremely happy looking girls there. They all attacked each other in friendly embraces and fell into the room crying. After about ten minutes of this they sat down and started a long conversation. "Okay, what happened?" asked Usagi.

"Well, we're not exactly sure because Daeva hit us with a pretty hard blast, knocking us unconscious for a few minutes. When we woke up we saw Daeva and Queen Selenity dueling it out. Daeva sent a powerful blast at the Queen and rendered her unconscious. We flew in a rage at Daeva because we were sure that she killed the Queen. We hit her with everything we had. Then, Queen Selenity woke up and used the last of her energy and power to kill Daeva, killing herself in the process. We ran over to her side after it had ended, but she was dead. We didn't know where you could have gone. We looked everywhere, but found only life on Earth, so we came here. It was then that we heard the rumor of this Princess Usagi who was upsetting a Princess Beryl. We knew by the name Usagi that it had to be you, so we disguised ourselves as ladies and entered the competitions with hope that you would recognize us, and you did. So, now we are here."

"We are so glad you are back." Started Mina, but then she looked at Usagi who was crying. "What's wrong Serena? And, don't give that bull crap about someone hearing."

"Minako, Raye, Amy, Lita, I am so relieved to have my friends all back, but I think I need some time on my own to think about things. Good night." _I can't believe it. She really is dead. If she hadn't sent me I could have used the crystal's power to destroy Daeva without having to sacrifice our kingdom. Why did she have to leave me? WHY?_ Usagi left the girls and went to her room.

"Way to be insensitive Minako. You actually call yourself a friend? She just found out her mother died and the only thing you can say is we're glad you're back?" barked Lita.

"I'm…"

"Honestly Minako, what type of friend are you? You left us on the Moon to die. All you were thinking about was your own skin. You are no true friend. Have you been by Serena's side the whole time you've been here?" started an angry Raye

"We'll no. But…"

"But nothing. Minako, you are forgetting your duties to your princess so you can go off chasing some general of Earth. I saw you! You should be ashamed of yourself!" jumped in Amy.

"I just…"

"No Minako! You were our leader and you failed your duties." Responded Lita.

"You are not our leader anymore Minako. We want you gone." Said an expressionless Raye.

"You can't!"

"Yes, we can Minako. You heard her. No go! You don't belong here anymore. We can take care of the princess without you. You do not deserve to be our leader. Now leave!" finished Amy.

Minako just looked at them, and she knew they were right. _I failed them. I knew it. They are right. I don't deserve to be here. I deserve to die for leaving them to their deaths. I failed my queen. I failed my princess. I have failed my friends. I am of no more use here. I should go. Who would want me now?_ Thought Minako as a tear slid down her face. She left the room to go who knows where. The girls just looked at each other and smiled. Then, they went to sleep.

Yay! I finished another chapter! So what do you think? Is this how you expected it to go? I hope that you really like how it is going. I now have a whole bunch of homework to do for school, which includes reading about 400 pages in less than 36 hours. I had better get to work. Please review and wait for two weeks at the most for my next chapter. Thank you for reading.

MoonFee


	8. Author's Note

**A/N:** I know, I am terrible. It is taking me forever to update. I started reading a book series called The Dragon Prince by Melanie Rawn. That took me about one month. Then came spring break for one week where I was away from my computer. Then came my school's spring musical where I played in the pit orchestra. We had practice for two weeks every day except Monday from right after school until 10:00 at night. I only had time to eat, sleep, practice, and do homework. I now finally have some time to write. I beg you, please give me another two weeks. I swear I will have the next chapter out then! Thank you for being such understanding readers.

MoonFee


End file.
